Life Is Beautiful
by JLlove23
Summary: High school graduation is over. It is now summer and the gang is heading out to Orlando, Florida for a trip with their senior class to Disney World. Fun and sun is all they need. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton
1. Next Stop: Disney

**Hey everyone! I am new here. And this is one of my stories. Its about Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. Haley never went on tour, Jake never left, Brooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle for the second time...never happened. Psycho Derek never happened either. Haley is not pregnant...well...yet (shh!)This is basically a happy OTH story. As of now, there isn't any major drama...yet! We'll see if I feel like adding any of that in here :). The setting is right after graduation.**

**Life Is Beautiful**

**Chapter 1**

It was an early Friday morning and the gang was leaving today to go to Disney World for two weeks. It was a class trip and everyone had smiles on their faces, which, of course, was very odd considering it was five o'clock in the morning. The travel buses were parked outside of Tree Hill High.

Nathan and Haley have been married for a year now and could not be happier. Lucas and Brooke are a couple, well, again. Jake and Peyton have been on and off every once in awhile, but now, they are a couple.

They all sit together in the cafeteria, waiting for a chaperones' signal for them to get on the buses. Brooke is all smiles, acting like she was had fifteen cups of coffee.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! Aren't you guys?" Brooke asks with every ounce of giddiness in her voice.

"Brooke!" We all yell at her and she jumps.

"What?" She asks looking innocently at us.

"Brooke, you know we love you, but you have asked us that question about three times in the past twenty minutes." Peyton says to her.

"Oops. Sorry! I didn't realize --." Brooke is cut of by a chaperone making an announcement.

"Okay Seniors, time to get on the bus." She says walking away smiling after hearing the exciting teenagers scrambling out of the cafeteria.

Nathan grabs Haley's hand and squeezes it lovingly. He gives her an intense stare. One of those stares where it's like another language.

Lucas breaks them out of their haze. "You guys better stop talking to each other with your minds."

They both chuckle and when no one is looking, Haley gets on her tippy toes and kisses her husband. Haley turns back to their friends and shouts "Are y'all ready?" The seniors still left in the crowd, scream, "Hell yeah!" back in Haley's direction. Nathan smiles at her enthusiasm.

The group walks onto the bus and finds seats close to each other. Jake and Peyton debate over a song to listen to on the iPod they are sharing at the moment, Lucas is talking with Nathan, and Brooke and Haley are chatting about random things that are going on in their lives.

Around 6:30 they arrived at the airport. This morning, there was barely a crowd which made it so much easier to get settled. It took about an hour for everyone to get checked in. Of course, everyone was so thrilled about the long line. Although Nathan and Haley were off the bus first, they were first in line. Brooke and Lucas followed about 3 people behind them and Jake and Peyton were right behind them.

Nathan and Haley start walking around the airport when they bump into Brooke. They begin looking for some things to keep themselves company on the plane.

"Hales, do you want anything to eat for the plane?" Nathan calls to her.

"Um, yeah, sure. You know what I like?" Haley calls back.

"Yeah I do!" He winks at her.

"Nathan!" She yells as he starts to walk away.

"Come on Hales! You know you like it!"

She gives him the death stare. "Well you won't be getting anything over this break if you keep referring to our sex life in public." He then gets the hint.

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Okay I promise I won't say anything else. I'll meet you two at the gate in a few minutes."

"Okay." Brooke and Haley say in unison.

"So where are Luke, Jake, and Peyton?" Haley asks her best friend.

"Oh, they are at some bar watching a basketball game on TV I think." She says back.

"Fun, I guess. But why is Peyton there?"

"Because P. Sawyer does not feel like leaving her man alone with mine." She laughs.

Haley chuckles at the thought. "You and your dirty mind Brookie."

"It's what comes with the package." She says with a mysterious smirk.

Haley and Brooke gather their items and walk towards the gate. They find everyone sitting down and a flight attendant comes over the intercom.

"The flight to Disney World will be boarding in about 5 minutes." She says with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Ya'll ready to get away from here and go have some fun?" Peyton asks.

"Hell yeah!" They are grin at the thought.

The flight attendant comes on and announces that it is time to board the plane. We do as she says and head right for the door that leads to our transportation to take us away to have a great time.

Everyone got onto the plane and their seats were close to each other so they all could just chat.

"Nathan, I'm telling you sorry in advance for the injury I might cause you in the next 2 minutes." Haley seems so worried.

"Why? What are you planning on doing to me?" He says playfully.

"Not here. Sorry. But you remember when I told you that I hated to fly?" She asks.

"Um, well now that you refreshed my memory. So I'm guessing you're gonna need my hand?"

"Exactly."

Unlike Haley, everyone else doesn't mind to fly at all. Haley starts to feel the floor beneath her tremble and she tenses up.

"Oh I hate this part!" She mutters into Nathan's shoulder.

"Baby its fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks." She says popping her head up from his shoulder and then kissing him on the cheek. She closes her eyes as the plane lifts into the air and the rest of plane starts cheering.

"Babe, you can let go now." Nathan says to his wife.

"Oh sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asks with sympathy.

"Nope." He laughs at her concern.

Within in a half hour, the gang falls asleep, even little miss giddy Brooke. From that point on, there was nothing holding them back from getting to Disney World.

-------------------------------------------

Please read and review! Chapter 2 will come soon. I just hope you all want me to continue!!!!


	2. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 2: Safe and Sound**

The group ended up slowly waking up before the plane landed. The landing wasn't as bad as the take off, thought Haley. Throughout the whole flight, Nathan could tell how tense she was, even while she slept. She told him once about something that happened to her. She was young and was on a plane with her family while a horrible storm was in effect. There was turbulence and she went crazy. Trying to imagine a younger Haley freaking out compared to what she is like today, frightened him. Not one of those scares where, Oh-my-god-I-need-to-run-away, it was something he found humor in.

Once everyone got off the plane they cheered and were instructed to go to baggage claim and then head to the buses waiting to take them to the resort.

"Okay we have been standing here for like oh I don't know, ten minutes, and our bags aren't here yet?" Brooke complains.

"I second that complaint." Peyton protests.

"Well, there's no need to protest any longer. Our bags are here." Jake points to the bags coming down to the baggage claim.

"Oh, goody." Brooke says while clapping her hangs together.

They gathered their bags and headed to the buses. Haley stops and begins talking to the bus driver.

"How long is it until we get to the resort?" She asks.

"Not much longer, a half hour tops." He says.

Haley smiles. "Thanks!"

Haley walks to the back where her friends are sitting and smiles. "Not much longer guys."

"Oh good. I slept horribly on that plane, I need a nap." Nathan whines.

They all laugh. "Although that was hilarious, I agree. When should we all meet up for dinner?" Haley asks the group.

Lucas answers for everyone. "Maybe like 5. Sound good?"

"Cool."

The bus arrives under thirty minutes later and they head to their separate rooms. Whitey had trusted them with picking their roommates, which was unlikely of him, but everyone was ecstatic. Nathan and Haley roomed together of course, along with the other couples. The resort was beautiful. It reminded Haley of a painted portrait. The weather was perfect, not too hot for it being close to summer. There was a pool around towards the front of the resort. The rooms were great as well. They wanted to stay there forever.

"Hey babe. You look exhausted." Haley says to her husband as he drifts off to sleep.

"I am." He mumbles.

"Well, I'm gonna unpack a little and then I'll come in soon, okay?" She says as she walks out of their bedroom. She hears him say something, but she figures he is already asleep if she goes back in to check what he said.

Down the hall, Jake and Peyton have unpacked and they decide to take a walk out of the resort.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." She says.

"Same. Which park do you want to go to first?" Jake asks.

"Um, Animal Kingdom sounds pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Yeah. We'll ask the other later on."

They head downstairs to the pavement the sun is starting to go down a little. Jake spots something across the street by the lake and grabs Peyton's hand making her follow him.

"Whoa! Where are we going?" She says surprised.

"You'll see." He smirks.

They reach his destination. It's beautiful. He pulls her over to the bench and they watch the sun starting to set.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He nods in response.

"Thank you." She says turning to him.

He chuckles. "For what?"

"For coming. I don't know what I would do without you here. Now I know this is going to be awesome." She smiles.

"Well, your welcome. We should go upstairs soon don't you think?"

"Not yet." She grabs his hand and they sit there, lost in the moment.

Back in Brooke and Lucas's room, Brooke is organizing her side of the closet.

"Broody?" She calls from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get off your ass and help me in here?" She demands.

"Brooke, you want me to help you with your clothes?" He sounds confused.

"Is that a problem?" She smirks at him.

"Um, well. Why can't you put your clothes away yourself?"

"Because I like when you're around me."

"Well, Pretty Girl, that's sweet and all, but I think you can manage."

"Well, if we do it together than we can get out of here faster for dinner." She states easily.

He caves. "Oh, fine. I'll hand you clothes because if I put them away you might just hurt me."

She stops and looks at him. "Probably."

The dinner was amazing. It was one of the buffets and everyone was stuffed afterwards. It is around 8 and they start walking down the path to their building.

"So where should we go tomorrow?" Nathan asks everyone.

"Jake and I were thinking Animal Kingdom. Sound good?" Peyton asks.

Haley nods at Nathan. "We're in!" He says.

Brooke does the same to Luke. "Same with us!" Lucas says.

"Alright. So ten o'clock, over there." Jake points over where people are getting off the buses and walking to their rooms.

"Yeah. See you all tomorrow." Haley smiles and waves taking Nathan's hand in hers.

"Bye. Sleep well guys." Brooke says happily.

"Night." Jake and Peyton wave back. They reach their rooms and get a good nights rest for the next day. Oh the possibilities.

----------------------------------

That's the second chapter!!! Please let me know what you think.


	3. The Happiest Place On Earth

**Chapter 3: The Happiest Place On Earth**

The next morning, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan are waiting at the bus stop for their last two friends. Today, it is really hot out and they have come prepared for the day ahead of them. They are well aware of the fact that it rains on and off in Florida so it will be a good cool-off from the hot weather they are having.

They notice that the bus saying "Animal Kingdom" is coming down the street and they are worried that they will have to wait for another bus fifteen minutes later. Just their luck, Jake and Peyton come running towards them looking exhausted.

"Sorry guys. We over slept." Jake says

"Uh huh." Brooke and Haley say wiggling their eyebrows at them.

"Oh, shut up." Peyton nudges them on their sides. Just then, the bus arrives and they get onboard.

About a five minute drive, they are there. They all felt like little kids. Kids those are so giddy and excited to do something. There were signs everywhere saying "The Happiest Place On Earth". It's true! There was nothing holding them back from feeling like kids and having a great time.

Once they had their bags checked and were able to get in, thy decided where they should go to first.

Lucas took out the map of the park. "Hey, let's go to Dinosaur." He said pointing to the map.

"Alright." Haley said.

They started walking in the direction they were supposed to be going. The scenery was amazing. How do they do it? It was like feeling you were in a totally different world. Everywhere you turned there was something different.

The line to Dinosaur wasn't as long as they expected it to be. Within 10 minutes, the gang made it inside. They were put through a video explaining their "journey" and "investigation".

"Oh, yay! Sounds fun, huh?" Brooke squealed. Haley and Peyton looked downstairs, where the ride was taking place and noticed it was extremely dark.

"Uh, yeah." Peyton said.

"Sure." Haley said keeping her eyes fixed to the stairs below with terror.

"Oh, come on it doesn't look that bad." Lucas said trying to be encouraging.

"Well, it seems as if you all are going to mock and laugh at us since both Peyton and I are scared, I'm not riding with any of you guys." Haley protested.

"I second that." Peyton exclaimed.

"I, uh---" Brooke paused, "I, third that." She said looking confused with herself. Everyone laughed.

"Fine, then we will go first." Jake said.

"Fine." Peyton said back to them.

The boys went in front of them and got onto their "vehicle like jeep" and waved back to the girls. The girls returned the wave and watched the guys go off into the darkness….screaming.

"Okay, so if they are screaming then I guess we will be screaming for our lives." Haley said to the two.

"Oh, goody." Brooke said unhappily.

The ride assistant helped them into the next jeep and the girls began to buckle themselves in.

"You ready girls?" He said.

"No turning back now, eh?" Brooke said. The girls shook their heads 'no' and the jeep sped off into the dark, very creepy ride.

When they got inside the ride it was pitch black. Literally, they couldn't see a thing.

"I do really not like this." Haley whined.

"Me either, especially coming from me, the punk rock girl who is supposed to be all tough." Peyton said.

The girls laughed and then all of a sudden they were being rapidly pulled side to side with dinosaurs 'rawring' in their faces. All they were thinking was "Get me outta here!"

Within 2 minutes, they got off the ride shaking and laughing because it was completely the scariest thing they have ever done. They found the boys upstairs were they could see the pictures that were taken at the very end of the ride. Nathan saw the girls coming and smiled as he turned his head back towards the picture of the three girls.

"Nice babe." He said smirking.

"Oh, I wouldn't start making fun of me now." She pointed to his picture. "Yours is much worse."

His smirk went away. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now, but I think I'm going to have to put dinosaurs on my list of "what I'm afraid of"." She said.

He kissed her softly. "Well, I hope you're not afraid of me."

"Most definitely not." Kissing him back.

Brooke walks over to Lucas terrified and he hugs her. "I'll admit. I was scared too." He said in a whisper.

"I heard that Luke." Jake said from behind him.

"Damnit." Lucas mutters.

They walk out of the ride and laugh at Lucas. "Shut up." He says.

"Oh, you are so manly Luke." Nathan laughs and begins running away when Luke chases after him. He catches him and it suddenly begins to rain. Both Nathan and Haley stop in their tracks while the other four run inside.

"The rain." Haley whispers to him with their lips almost touches.

"Perfect." He whispers back and kisses her intently.

They part when the rain, out of the blue stops. Nathan grabs Haley's hand and kisses her wedding band. His little way of showing that he loves her, with all his heart, and more.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 3! Let me know what you all think! Thanks for the reviews so far!!


	4. Mr HotShotWhoCanDoAnything

**Thanks to all of you that has read my story and has given me great reviews. It really means a lot! Well here is Chapter 4, I hope you like it! Enjoy! Keep up the reviews :)**

**Chapter 4: Mr. Hot-Shot-Who-Can-Do-Anything **

"Dude that McDonalds was so freaking cool. I never thought I would say that about a fast food place, but it was!" Lucas said in amazement.

"It wasn't that exciting." Peyton said. "It was just themed like the park."

"I know, but it was still pretty awesome." He says back to her.

"Okay guys, where are we off to next?" Brooke says pulling out the map. "On second thought, since I'm not very good with this whole direction thing, anyone want to take the map away from me before I get us lost?"

"Give it to me." Haley snatches the map out of her hands.

"Way to be polite about it." Brooke laughs.

"Alright, oh, look!" Haley points to a location on the map. "There's a rollercoaster we can go on."

"I'm always up for a thrill." Jake raises his hand. They all agree and walk in the direction of the next attraction.

"Does it really have to be this humid out?" Brooke complains.

"Well considering it is June and that it is basically always hot here." Peyton points out without making eye contact with her.

"Smart ass." Brooke mutters.

"You know you like it." Peyton looks at her and laughs.

"Here we are." Nathan says.

"It looks creepy." Haley says examining the height.

"No worries Hales." Lucas pats her on the shoulder.

"Well if I die, it will be your entire fault. Then I get to haunt your life forever." Haley snaps.

"Wow". Brooke and Jake say in unison, breaking the silence. Everyone one is staring at Haley.

"You scared?" Nathan asks her.

"Uh, no, why would you think that?" She asks him back.

"After that whole blow up, you say you're not scared?" Peyton says smiling.

"Hell no. I mean," she thinks, "I don't know. No…I'm not scared of this quite…high…and…fast ride." She hesitates.

"Uh huh." They all say laughing.

Twenty minutes pass and they get to the front of the line. Haley's fear is now to its highest point because she knows that they are up next.

Their turn arrives and Haley is shaking. Nathan sits next to her and notices she is very quiet and shaking.

"Babe?" Nathan says calmly. "Hey, it will be over before you know it."

She turns to him. "Easy for you to say Mr. Hot-Shot-Who-Can-Do-Anything."

He chuckles. "New nickname for me? Quite a tongue-twister Hales." She gives him an evil glare and he stops laughing and just smiles.

The ride starts up again and the gang starts cheering while Haley attempts to get excited. Throughout the ride, Haley's fear decreases. She was having a blast. The ride ends and the crowd are cheering for more.

"Oh my god that was AWESOME!" Haley squeals in excitement. "Can we go again?" Everyone laughs at her change in mood, except Nathan.

Haley turns to him. "Baby, you alright?"

"I'm fine." He mutters.

She isn't buying it and she smirks at him. "Wait a minute; was Mr. Hot-Shot-Who-Can-Do-Anything…scared?"

He gives her the death stare and she stops smiling. Haley can't take his seriousness any longer so she and the others burst out laughing.

He groans and starts to stomp off like a little boy. Haley begins to chase after him.

"Nathan, hunny, wait, slow down. You know you have longer legs than I do so it is always harder for me to catch up to you." Haley yells after to him, basically making a scene around them. He stops and turns to her. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"So what if I was scared of the ride, you're scared of fish." He points out.

"Shut up." She playfully slaps him on the arm. He smiles down at her.

The others start to walk up to them as they begin to kiss. Nathan looks at all of them and gives them a warning stare. They get the point and decide not to make fun of him even though it is oh so tempting.

Brooke giggles at Nathan's gesture. "Alright enough of the death glares Nate. Let's go find some more places to go." She states to walk away.

"Wherever there is Brooke, there is fun, am I right?" Peyton says.

"You're right." Jake says smiling at her. The rest nod their heads in agreement and follow Brooke.

For the next 3 hours they stand in long lines and manage to actually go on the rides. Then they decide they have had enough for a little and want to go back to the resort. The shuttle picks them up and they head back.

"So I was thinking." Jake says bringing everyone out of their conversations. "We could go to Epcot for the late night thing that we are able to go to because of where we are staying."

"What is that?" Brooke says curiously.

"It is when we go to that park at like 10 at night and we are able to go on the rides there till like 2 or 3 in the morning." He explains.

"Sounds awesome." Haley says and looks at Nathan for his answer. "We're in!"

"Us too." Says Brooke.

"Great! We can all meet at the shuttles at 9:45 and we can also eat there if you all want?" Jake informs them.

"Awesome." Nathan says. The shuttle stops and drops them off. They head to their building and catch the elevator.

"Meet you all in 5 hours." Lucas says to them as he and Brooke reach their room.

"See ya later." They say back.

Nathan and Haley are the last to reach their room. Once inside, Haley catches Nathan by surprise when she pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks after they pull away.

"Well, while we were on the way back here, I felt bad for making fun of you, so I thought of a way to make it up to you." She says.

"What do you have in mind?" He smirks as the words leave his mouth.

"Oh, I think you know what I have in mind." She says seductively.

"Well, maybe." He says back.

"Really?" She looks at him walking them over to the bedroom.

"I think so. I am Mr. Hot-Shot-Who-Can-Do-Anything right?" He asks.

She nods her head and kisses him forcefully.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'." He chuckles.

She giggles as he pulls her onto the bed with him.


	5. Late Night Party

**Chapter 5: Late Night Party **

It was 9:30; Nathan and Haley were out on their patio, just watching the fountain of water in silence. They were out there, wrapped in only a blanket. Haley pointed to the sky above them.

"Nathan, look at all those stars!" She gasped. Nathan just turned his head to her and smiled. He didn't care too much about the stars, to be honest, he was just enjoying the fact that he was having some alone time with his wife. Reality kicked in when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Haley said to him as she quickly took the blanket away for herself, leaving Nathan with nothing.

"Haley!" He yelled running after her and into the bathroom. Haley was cracking up. It was obvious that she did it on purpose. Then there was another knock.

"I'm coming!" She yelled even though she was a foot away from the door. She opened it without thinking she was only in a blanket.

"Hey Tutor-wife!" Brooke said. She looked at Haley's wardrobe and immediately knew what was going on. "Was Haley James Scott…Brooking herself?" She said sweetly.

"Uh, hi Brooke! And no, I wasn't." She said shocked.

"Well then I can obviously guess what went on then." Haley laughed at her and nodded her head.

"Hales who is it?" Nathan called from the bathroom.

"Who do you think?" Brooke yelled back.

"Hi Brooke." He said laughing behind the closed door.

"Hey Nate." She said. "Anyway, Tutor-Girl, I was just checking on you all to tell you we will be meeting downstairs in 20 minutes. Well, just go get dressed and don't take off each others clothes again." She pointed at Haley.

Nathan came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I don't know if that's a possibility." He looked at her.

"Ew, gross!" Brooke said in disgust. "I don't need a mental picture. Anyway, be downstairs in 15 or we are leaving without you."

"Alright Brooke." Haley said as Brooke walked out to leave.

-----15 minutes later

Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley were waiting at the shuttles.

"Alright so let me get this straight, Brooke came and told _us_ that we should be down here in 15 minutes and then when we get here, she and Lucas aren't here." Nathan says to the group.

The group sighs as they see Brooke running towards them with Lucas lagging behind.

"Brooke?" Haley asks. "What's your reasoning?"

"Lucas wouldn't get out of the bathroom and I really needed to go." She says trying to convince them.

"Right." Peyton says.

"Well now that we are all here, can we go?" Jake says impatiently.

"Fine by me." Haley says while walking onto the bus.

They arrive at Epcot and are in awe. Stepping off the bus was like going into a new world. Well, literally actually. There was all sorts of rides surrounding them and also, about 10 different countries on the other side of the lake.

"This is…"Brooke says.

Followed by Haley, "extremely…"

Then followed by Peyton, "…AWESOME!" The girls squeal and the guys watch them in amusement.

"Alright I have an idea." Lucas says. "How 'bout, we break off for a little while, girls and boys?" He says pointing to the groups.

"Cool." Peyton says while the girls nod in agreement. The boys agree to go off in groups as well.

"How about meeting at Italy to eat in about an hour and a half?" He says.

"Sure." Haley exclaims while kissing Nathan on the cheek. "Have fun baby."

"You too." He says.

The couples exchange their small goodbyes to their boyfriends/husbands and are off on their own direction.

----Girls group----

"Hey we should go over there!" Brooke points. "It's this ride called Soarin' where it makes it look like your hand-gliding through different climates and places. I heard it's really neat."

"Awesome. Let's go." Peyton says while linking arms with both of her friends.

The girls walked to where the ride was taking place and noticed that the line wasn't long. Thank god for late night events right?

Within five minutes they were given their instructions on what to do when they enter the area where the ride was taking place. They walked into the secured area and sat comfortably in their seats. All of a sudden they felt their seats start to move up to a huge screen. The ride was starting.

They passed the ocean and it felt like they were being sprayed with water and about to touch the ocean. Also, they passed Georgia and all they could smell were fresh oranges. This was amazing! The ride ended and they got off with pure amazement and happiness.

"I think that has been the most amazing and relaxing ride we have been on the whole trip." Haley blurted out with excitement.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Brooke said laughing.

"Where to next my ladies?" Peyton asked the girls while walking back out into the darkness.

----Boys group----

"Dude let's go on the race-car ride!" Nathan called out to Lucas and Jake.

"Race you!" Jake ran past both Lucas and Nathan, catching their attention to run.

They were acting like little kids again. It felt nice actually. No worries. They were just having fun with their best friends.

The girls and boys met up a little over an hour later at Italy. The girls went on the space shutter ride, talked to Crush from _Finding Nemo_, and watched the fireworks show.

The boys were at Test Track for awhile (one of the coolest rides ever) and then had time to go check out the aquarium.

When they all finally met at Italy, they were amazed with the creation in front of them. They literally felt like they were there. They picked a restaurant and they all ordered … PASTA!

Their meal was to die for. Everything was perfect! They were having a blast and all enjoying each others company. At the end of dinner they decided to walk around to all of the countries.

There was Canada, China, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Mexico, Morocco, Norway, and the United Kingdom. It was truly amazing! Every place they went to they all took a picture together just to say they were there.

It got close to closing time and the gang was exhausted, even peppy Brooke. As they were walking out, one of Brooke's favorite songs came over the loud speaker throughout the park. It was SexyBack and her sense of tiredness went away. She started dancing around, having a great time. The girls decided to join her and then it got to a point when the guys decided to join them. People walking by probably thought they were drunk or something. But no, just teenagers, enjoying life and having a blast in the mean time.

Later on, they were back to their rooms and planning on having a good night sleep because the next park they were headed to was MGM.

---Brooke and Lucas's room---

"Have fun tonight, pretty girl?" He said while pulling over the covers and climbing into bed.

"Yeah, how about you?" She said back to her boyfriend.

"Actually, yeah. I really love it here. It's nice for all of us to get away before college."

"I agree." Brooke said while climbing into their bed beside Lucas.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He smirked at her.

"Hell yeah Boyfriend." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you babe." Lucas whispered to her.

"I love you too." She reached over and turned off the light. They lay next to each other, content and peaceful. They couldn't of asked for anything more.

---Peyton and Jake's room---

"I'm so excited for tomorrow, aren't you?" Peyton said still hyped from leaving the park.

"Yeah, once I get some sleep." Jake looked at the clock. "It is 2:30."

"Oh, alright. I'm guessing that's my cue to turn off the light." She said.

"Thanks baby." Jake said as she turned off the light.

"Love you." Peyton nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

He kissed her forehead. "Love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

---Nathan and Haley's room---

"I'm wiped." Nathan jumped on top of the bed and lay completely still.

"Hunny, I know you would love it if I got you changed for bed, but I only do that when you're drunk, so get up." Haley said walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I was this close to getting away with it, wasn't I?" He showed her with his fingers.

"Maybe, but I'm not doing it."

"Fine."

Within minutes they were both settled in bed, watching TV, and it was now 3 in the morning. Haley broke the silence. "Baby when are you going to turn that off, my eyes won't even open anymore I'm so tired."

"I have to agree with you on that one." He turns off the TV and pulls her close to him.

"Goodnight babe. I love you." She says into his chest.

"I love you too. Always…"

"And forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is Chapter 5 for you all. This story was really fun to write so I hope you all are enjoying it. Please review!!!


	6. Something's Wrong

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story. Here is chapter 6 for you all. Please tell me what you think.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Something's Wrong**

It's been 2 days since they had their late night at Epcot. The group decided not to go to MGM after that long night. So they have spent the last 2 days hanging around the hotel, swimming at the pool, playing games, and bunch of other stuff.

----Jake and Peyton's room----

Knock! Knock!

Peyton wakes up harshly from a deep sleep. Jake is by her side with a slight smile on his face. How could he not be waking up from this? Then the sound comes again, but louder and more rapid. She quickly looks over at the clock and notices its past noon.

"I'm coming!" Peyton yells as she walks over to the door. She opens the door and is not surprised for who she finds in front of her.

"Afternoon P. Sawyer!" Brooke laughs noticing the look on her face. Haley is standing next to her with coffee in her hands.

"May I ask why?" She asks giving Brooke an evil stare. Peyton is too tired to be up.

"Because we love you." Haley smiles at her.

"We are planning on leaving for brunch soon and then go to MGM. We were thinking it would be nice to come and get you both." Brooke says nodding to Jake who is walking towards them.

"Sounds great. We will meet you all there in a half an hour, deal?" He says.

Brooke and Haley nod in agreement and Peyton whines with defeat. "So unfair, I'm so tired."

"Chill out Ms. Princess Whine A Lot." Brooke smirks at her.

"Here." Haley hands her the coffee. "It helps. I made sure I got one you would like." Haley says. She also hands one to Jake.

"Thanks." They both say.

"No problem. See you two soon." Brooke says while linking arms with Haley and walking down the hallway.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone is sitting around the table enjoying their meal and discussing what they should do in the park today.

"Alright grumpy pants, get happy now or I'm gonna have to call you PMS all day, your choice?" Brooke states without looking up from her plate. Everyone looks up and stares at her.

Peyton smiles. "Happy now Davis?" She asks.

"Ecstatic!"

They finish up and then begin walking to the shuttles.

"Damn its hot out." Jake says.

"Yeah, it's hotter than yesterday. Lucas says back.

All of a sudden, Haley begins having terrible stomach pains. It shocks her beyond belief and stops in her tracks. Nathan notices Haley isn't walking beside him anymore and he looks behind him. Haley is now on the ground holding her stomach. Nathan runs over to in a panic. The rest look back and follow Nathan's actions.

"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asks her with major concern.

"My stomach hurts like hell." She manages to get out while doubling over in pain.

"I'm taking you back to the room. You all go. We will call you later if she feels any better." He nods to the group.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Haley says panting. That's exactly what she does. Nathan holds her hair back as she is puking on the street. Brooke and Lucas lean down to rub her back.

"What's going on? You've never been like this. You seemed fine when we left. Do you think it was something you ate Hales?" Lucas asks concerned.

"I don't know." She says crying.

"Shh, baby its okay." Nathan holds her close to him.

"Take her upstairs now Nate." Peyton demands.

"Okay." He picks up Haley as she is crying. "I'll see you all later. Have fun." Haley waves at them apologetically.

"Feel better Hales." They say to her.

Nathan enters the hotel room with Haley still in his arms. He lays her on the bed and she is really pale. He pushes her hair out of her face so he can see her.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere." He grabs her hand and she nods in response. A few minutes pass and Haley is finally calm. All of a sudden she begins running to the bathroom and isn't able to shut the door behind her. Nathan follows her and hears her throwing up again. He immediately goes to her side and pulls her hair back.

"What's going on with me?" She asks out loud after pulling back from the toilet.

"I don't know. You don't think its anything you ate right?" He asks and she shakes her head no.

"Stress?" She shakes her head again.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks her.

"It's possible. I mean we weren't protected a few days ago." She looks at him and she sees some kinds of a smirk.

"How's the pain?" He asks seriously.

"It went away." She looks into his eyes and she seems scared with her next question.

"Can you---."

"--- get you a pregnancy test?" He says finishing her sentence. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here just in case you need to throw up again." She nods.

He can tell she is terrified, so he grabs her and pulls her into his embrace.

"I promise you everything will be okay. If you are, just know; I'll be by your side no matter what." He says trying to be comforting.

"You would be happy?" Haley asks her husband.

"Yeah, I would be." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. He gets up from the bathroom floor. "I'll be back."

"Alright. And Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course." He closes the door behind him after seeing her smile.

Ten minutes later, Nathan has given her the test and is impatiently waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. The minutes that pass seem like hours. Suddenly, he hears the door open and he quickly walks over to a smiling Haley.

"It's positive!" She tells him.

Nathan's mouth grows into a huge smile and brings her into his arms and spins her around.

"We're going to have a baby!" He whispers in her ear.

"Let's call everyone!" She squeals.

Nathan stops her from picking the phone up. He has a playful smirk on his face.

"Let's not." He smirks. "How about we wait until they come back, mess with them a little, and then once they have suffered enough, we can tell them?"

She laughs at his idea. "Sounds fun actually."

He chuckles. "In the meantime, are you hungry at all?"

"Soup! I should still have something light on my stomach." She says rubbing her belly.

"Chicken noodle, extra-noodle?"

Oh, you know me oh so well." She says.

"If I didn't then I would be in trouble now wouldn't I."

"Yeah, pretty much." They laugh and Nathan orders room service.


	7. Joke Is On You

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. But I do want to thank you all again for the wonderful comments. I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story. It was fun to write. Please leave me your thoughts.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Joke Is On You**

A few hours pass, Nathan and Haley are still waiting for the rest of the group to come back from MGM. In the mean time, they have made up a story they have decided to go along with. They hear a slight knock on the door and both Nathan and Haley smile at each other. Nathan gets up to answer the door and Haley runs into the bathroom and pretends to be puking again.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake quietly walk in and hear the sounds coming from the bathroom.

"She's still puking?" Lucas asks amazed.

"Yeah, she says she feels like she's dying." Nathan says.

"Poor Hales." Jake says.

Peyton walks up to the door and knocks. "Haley? How are you doing?" She asks. Haley doesn't answer. There is silence behind the door. In the bathroom, Haley is covering her mouth, trying to fight back her laughter.

Brooke gets worried. "Haley? Answer us!" She yells through the door. Nathan is keeping his cool, surprisingly. Brooke grabs the door handle and trying to get it open. "Nathan it's locked!" She yells again.

Nathan acts scared. "Oh my god! Hold on, let me kick it down." He counts to three and is able to lightly kick it open. The door was locked a minute ago, but with knowing Nathan's plan, Haley knew to unlock it. The group finds Haley standing at the door with a smile on her face. Everyone looks confused and then Brooke starts yelling.

"Oh my god Haley James Scott! I'm going to kill you! That was not funny at all! You should be ashamed of yourself." Immediately Nathan and Haley burst out in laughter.

"You should have seen all your faces." Nathan says between chuckles.

"You both are sick!" Lucas mumbled angrily.

"Sorry. We just wanted to mess with you all since you were all off having fun without us, I was puking and I found out that I'm pregnant." Haley gets out in one breath with a smile on her face. Nathan comes to her side and hugs her. The remaining 4 have the exact same look on their faces. Peyton is the first to speak up.

"This is great! Congrats you guys!" She brings them into a hug. Brooke follows her movements and congratulates them.

"I am sooooo designing your baby's clothes. This is absolutely amazing. Is that why you had those random stomach pains?" She blurts out.

"Yup." Nathan speaks for Haley.

Lucas and Jake are still staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Are you both gonna give me a hug and congratulate us or are you gonna keep making me feel like a total ass for even telling you?" Haley says trying not to regret the big news.

Both Luke and Jake fall out of their trance and grab Haley into a hug and give Nathan a manly handshake.

"Sorry Hales, I'm just really shocked." Lucas says.

"Me too." Jake says apologetically.

"It's fine. How was the park anyway?" Haley asks.

"Um, alright, not the best. We missed you both though." Brooke answered.

"I'm sorry you guys. Well now that Lucas's heart rate is back down, I'm starving let's go eat." Haley says rubbing her stomach and she walks out the room. Nathan follows her and the group is still standing in the door way.

"You guys coming?" He asks and the group follows them.

Nathan turns to Haley and whispers, "They probably think we are so crazy."

"Without doubt." She says with a smile. They walk down the hall laughing and the four behind them are still hysterically confused.


	8. Young Love

**Oops. Sorry guys. Another short chapter. Sorry!!!**

**I hope you like it anyway. I'm really loving everyones wonderful comments. Thank you! I hope you all had a wonderful 4th of July, well for those that celebrate it. :)! Please read and review!!!**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Young Love **

The next morning the boys got up and went to the basketball court. After hearing that Haley was pregnant both Lucas and Jake were still surprised.

"Nate, how do you feel about all of this?" Lucas asks his little brother.

"Seriously?" He asks and the boys nod their heads. "I'm both scared and excited. I mean, we're young, going to college, and dealing with money. I just hope I'm a better father than Dan. But I'm so happy that I'm able to start a family with the person I love the most in the world." Nathan says before throwing the ball into the basket.

"Nate, you'll be a great father. You shouldn't have any doubts about that. You know that you're better than him." Jake says.

"I agree with Jake man. Sorry I haven't said anything about it. I just never imagined this happening for you two. I mean since we are leaving for college in two months." Lucas says seriously.

"Believe me; I never expected it to happen either. But it is and I'm happy." Nathan says.

Over at the pool area, the girls are lounging around talking about the pregnancy.

"This is so weird." Brooke says. Haley looks over at her and glares. "Wow! Stop shooting lasers out of your eyes Hales. I meant in a good way."

"I have to agree with her. This is so exciting, but aren't you scared?" Peyton asks Haley.

"A little bit. But I love the fact that I'm going to be a mom." She turns to her friends. "Will you guys stay by my side through it all?" She asks.

They give her a heartfelt look. "Of course we will!" They say in unison.

"Okay good. Being new at this and all, I'm gonna need a lot of help, especially if I break down, which it probably will happen." They laugh at the thought of a very hormonal Haley.

A familiar sound fills the air and Brooke springs up off her lounge chair. The song "Sweet Escape" is playing. The pool area is filled with familiar teenage faces and they all start dancing and singing along to the catchy tone. The song fills into their ears.

"Okay, we're young, I'm not subconscious about my body just yet, and we are on vacation." Haley states. "Are you both thinking about I'm thinking?"

"Dance time!" Brooke squeals.

The girls happily dance over to where the music is playing and join a bunch of happy teenagers. The boys walk into the pool area and spot their girls. They joyfully smile at the sight in front of them.

Nathan is looking at his beautiful that is going to be carrying his child. She's so beautiful. He loves everything part of her, even her flaws. He can tell she is happy. The smile grows wider on his face as he looks at his fantastic wife.

Jake looks over at his girlfriend Peyton. He knows that sometimes she likes to keep to herself and not like to parade around like her best friend Brooke. But today, she let herself loose. He notices the smile on her face while she is dancing with her best friends. Knowing that she is happy makes him happy.

Lucas sees Brooke in a different way today. Although many would say she is always the party girl. Today, she is with her two best friends, not caring if someone can see her being silly. She just being herself and not many people get to see that. He loves her very much and never wants to let her go away.

Lucas breaks the silence and looks at his brother and friend, "Let's go get our girls guys."

And they do exactly that. They join their better halves on the dance floor and the world seems to stop. Is it possible to be this happy?


	9. The Game Of Life

**Hey! Thanks for the great comments. I love reading them. Here's the next chapter. This one is really funny. Well at least I thought so, and others on a forum I am apart of. Enjoy!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: The Game Of Life**

Time really flies by fast when you're having fun. The gang went from dancing to playing in the pool, and it became a routine. Haley was the first one to get tired.

"My little body can't handle this much activity at once." She begins to lie down on her lounge chair. Nathan's eyebrows go up and down.

"Maybe you should think before you talk." He says laughing. She looks at him, shocked.

"Nathan!" She playfully hits him on shoulder. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, it kinda is Hales." He declares.

Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke are still in the pool, splashing each other around. Suddenly, gray clouds start to roll in and they hear thunder.

"Why does this always happen?" Brooke yells from the pool.

Peyton yells back at her laughing. "Brooke, it's only happened like twice."

"Whatever, I hate the rain." Brooke pouts.

"Pretty girl, you're already wet, what's the difference?" Lucas asks her smiling.

She faces straightens and she begins to feel stupid. "I don't know. I just don't like the rain that's all." She shrugs and the rest chuckle at her actions.

"Well if you hate it so much, why don't you get outta the pool before lighting hits the pool." Haley says to her while reaching her hand out to her to help.

"Okay smart ass, way to point out the worst case scenario." Brooke glares at her.

"Sorry, but it could happen." Haley giggles at her while helping Brooke out of the pool.

The wind picks up and the girls begin to shiver. Without hesitation, their men take them in their arms to try to keep them warm on the way back to the rooms. On the way their Brooke squeals.

"Hey! I got an idea!" The rest turn to her curiously. "I know we were planning on going to a park today, but I know that they have board games and stuff at the front desk. So what do you say? A fun day inside won't hurt." She states.

"I'm in!" Lucas says. "What about you guys?"

"We're in." Haley speaks for both her and Nathan.

Nathan turns to last two. "What about you two?" He asks.

"Um, sure, why not." Peyton says.

"If she's in, so am I." Jake finally tells them.

"Alright!" Brooke squeals. "Luke and I will go and get the some games and we can all meet in Jake and Peyton's room. Is that okay?" She asks the couple.

"Yeah, that's fine." Peyton says cheerfully.

"See you all soon." Nathan says and they wave to each other.

-----Half hour later-----

Nathan and Haley come barging in and Lucas, Jake, Brooke and, Peyton are sitting on the floor. The windows and patio door are open and the breeze is sweet and light.

"So what games do we have?" Haley asks sitting down.

"Well we have The Game of Life and Clue." Brooke states.

"Life!" They all say. Brooke looks at all her friends and laughs. "Alright, Life it is."

They set up the pieces and pick their cars. To see who goes first they spin the wheel. The group had a blast playing the game even though it was taking them forever to finish. The boys got frustrated with the game and the girls found it very amusing.

"Dude, what the hell?" Nathan yells while reading the space he landed on. "House flooded! This is bull."

Haley begins laughing. "Baby, it's just a game. Nothing actually happened."

"Sweetie, I know that." He snaps and Haley just shrugs it off.

"Luke it's your turn." Brooke says to him.

Lucas spins the spinner and lands on a 5. "Trade salary card. What? But I have the $100,000 one." He whines. "So unfair."

"You guys!" Peyton squeaks and then speaks slowly. "It's…just…a…game. Take a chill pill." Lucas then trades his card with Haley because she has the next highest salary.

"Alright my turn." Jake says while spinning the wheel. He spins a 10. "Yes! I'm so gonna beat all of your asses."

"Hell no!" Nathan glares at Jake.

"Oh, and you think your gonna win little bro?" Lucas is now glaring at Nathan.

"Better me than you." Nathan states.

"You wish Scott." Jake mumbles.

"What was that?" Nathan and Lucas say in unison.

"BOYS!" The girls scream at them, pulling them out of their little fight.

"WHAT?" They scream back.

"Chill out or we aren't playing anymore." Peyton says to them.

"Fine." Nathan huffs.

"Fine." Lucas says crossing his arms.

Jake laughs at the two. "Well come to think of it, I don't feel like playing anymore."

"Same!" The girls say. This now leaving Lucas and Nathan sitting on the floor stunned.

"Baby, you coming? We are all going out in the rain." Haley asks Nathan. Nathan looks at Lucas and they both shrug.

"Alright." They get up and follow the rest out of the door into the summer rain.


	10. Kisses of Love

**Tiny chapter...dont hate me! Haha. Well I love reading all the reviews, thank you all! I might be going away this weekend, if I am, I will try to update the story before I leave. Enjoy this chapter everyone!!**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Kisses of Love**

The summer rain felt refreshing compared to the humid days they have been having. Haley and Peyton were the first to run outside, while Brooke slowly walked behind. She hated the rain, but she had no choice in staying inside because both her friends threatened her. They said, "Brooke if you don't come outside with us now, we will take away both your makeup and your hair dryer." Being Brooke, she had to go outside, whether she liked it or not.

Brooke's mood changed as soon as she saw her best friends dancing around like little kids. She joined her two friends because she knew she would regret it if she didn't. Brooke has always been the party girl, but she has never had fun they way they were right now. Lucas was standing by her side, just watching. He kissed her forehead and picked her up off her feet and started running.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what are you doing?" She screamed.

"I'm making you have fun!" He yelled back so she could hear him through the sound of the rain pouring down. She smiled back at him.

Nathan and Jake were still standing inside. Nathan was still in a bad mood from the game and Jake didn't feel like getting wet. They were being such babies! Then they saw the four outside waving their arms and saying, "COME ON!" They boys caved and ran outside to join their friends.

After awhile of dancing in the rain, Haley hit Nathan on the arm. "TAG, you're it!" She yelled and began to run away before he knew what to do.

"HALEY!" He screamed after her. Suddenly, he tagged Lucas who was next to him, and they all started to play. Before they all grew tired, the rain stopped and the sky was no longer gray.

"What's next?" Peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, well since it's getting kinda late, we should eat something, cause I know I'm starving." Haley said holding her stomach. A spark went through Nathan's spine as he watched his wife hold her stomach. _Wow she's beautiful,_ he thought.

Haley noticed Nathan staring at her intently, but she decided not to say anything out loud. The group agreed that they were going to go shower first and then head to the resorts restaurant/café and find something to eat. They divided upstairs into their separate rooms.

When Nathan and Haley got to their room, Haley pulled him aside before they walked into the shower.

"What was that look you gave me before?" She asked.

"When?" He asks confused.

"Downstairs, when I said I was hungry." She states.

"Well, I was admiring the way you looked. You were holding your stomach and I was thinking that it won't look that way in awhile."

Haley looks at him lovingly. "I will take that as a compliment as long as you don't think I will look fat."

He looks at her deadpanned. "Of course not baby." He says turning on the shower for them.

"Really?" She pouts.

He looks at her and imagines how she would look when she is entirely pregnant. Oh how beautiful she will look. Nothing will be able to compare to that time in their lives. Although she will think she is huge, but I will think she is the most gorgeous woman alive and she is all mine, he thought. "Really." He says seriously. She smiles at him and leans in to kiss him with all her love.


	11. Being Goofy, well kinda

**Sorry for the delay. There has been a lot going on. Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I loved reading them. Here's the next chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Being Goofy, well kinda **

An hour later, the group meets downstairs they walk over to the restaurant/café. They pick out what they want to eat and are giving a disk. It was explained to them that it will buzz when their food is ready. The café was filled with souvenirs and they took the opportunity to look around.

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley decide to sit down at the tables and wait for their food to be ready. They look over at the boys and are very amused by the way they are acting. Nathan is looking at sunglasses and trying them on. But no, they aren't guys' sunglasses, they are little girls. For some reason, it looked like a dare Jake made up.

"Dude, look at this hat!" Lucas puts it on. Apparently he was fascinated that is looked like Goofy. "How do I look?" He said modeling the hat.

"Who are you?" Nathan and Jake say joking around. Lucas looks over to Brooke and the girls are cracking up.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She bursts out laughing.

"Well, if you have to know, Goofy is my favorite character." He says, hurtfully.

The boys go back to look at souvenirs and the girls start talking about how peaceful it is there. Suddenly, there is weird feeling coming from the table.

"What the hell?" All three say. They look down and realize the disk is vibrating, letting them know their dinner is ready.

"Why does it have to vibrate? Why can't it just like speak to us, saying, "Your foods done"?" Brooke asks the two girls. They start laughing. "What?" She asks.

Peyton and Haley give each other a look. "Oh, nothing!"

"Whatever." Brooke rolls her eyes. "I'm going to go get our food." She stomps off.

Lucas looks at her and then glances back to the two girls sitting at the booth, laughing. "I should go help her." He mumbles to the boys.

Lucas walks over to Brooke who is standing at the counter. "Who got her panties in a bunch?"

"Obviously not you." She smirks at him.

"Let me rephrase this, why did you just stomp over here like you were 5?" He asks again.

"Because Peyton and Haley made some sort of joke and I have no idea what they are talking about and this leaves me feeling like completely stupid." She says in a huff.

"Well, you aren't stupid Brooke. It's not like you haven't done that to either one of them before." He says sincerely.

"Fine." She says while taking a few trays from the lady that made their food. "Thanks." She says nodding to the lady.

"You're welcome." She says back.

As their walking to the booth with trays in their hands, everyone is sitting down. Nathan and Haley decided to entertain Peyton and Jake by doing Mickey and Minnie Mouse impressions. And after, Peyton and Jake did Donald and Daisy Duck impressions. But from Lucas and Brooke's point of view… "Wow our friends are weird, but we still love them."

Dinner went by fast and the sun had already set. The group decided they wanted to go to Magic Kingdom tomorrow and get the characters autographs. This conversation started after the silly impressions. So basically, they have to go now.

They were walking back to their building when Peyton and Nathan were in a fight about which character was cooler, Mickey or Goofy? Nathan was arguing Mickey's side and Peyton on the other.

Nathan is walking on the side walk, arguing with Peyton, while giving Haley a piggy back ride. What a multi-tasker, am I right? Well maybe not.

"Dude, Goofy is awesome!" Peyton laughs in his face.

"That is where you are wrong my friend. Mickey was like the start of the whole thing. So that makes Mickey so much cooler." Nathan says matter-of-factly.

"Whatever man. We will just have to see tomorrow when we meet them. I still think Goofy is cooler." Peyton says.

"Keep telling yourself that and it might actually come true." Nathan laughs.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Alright kids, break it up." Brooke says to the fighting duo. "Time for bed. See you all tomorrow in front of the buses as usual."

"Okay, night." Peyton says giving everyone hugs and then turns to Nathan. "Night loser."

"Goodnight PMS!" Nathan smirks and she slaps him playfully on the arm.

"Night." They say to each other back. Tomorrow will be one eventful day.


	12. Weird WakeUp Calls & A Ride From Hell

**Thanks for the awesome comments!!! I'm really glad you all are enjoying this story. I have to say though, I'm getting scared about season 5. I won't say anything for those who have read the spoilers, but I was excited in the beginning, now...not so much. Anyway... haha here's the next chapter!!!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Weird Wake-Up Calls & A Ride From Hell**

"Good morning sunshine." Brooke greeted a sleeping Lucas beside her.

"Brooke, what time is it?" He says half asleep and eyes still closed.

"It's 9:30 which means you have to get up."

"And why is that?" He asks.

"Because you need to GET UP!" The rest of the group screams happily.

"God damnit!" Lucas jumps up. The thing is Brooke thought it would be hilarious if she quietly got the rest of her friends into their room and then they could all wake him up. In the end, it pretty much was hilarious considering everyone was laughing at his reaction. "What are you all doing here?"

"It was Brooke's idea." Nathan points at her. Lucas looks back at Brooke and glares.

"Wow someone looks happy." Peyton said. "I guess we should give you the name PMS for the day, huh?"

Lucas puts on a fake smile because he would hate to have that name. "I thought we were going to all meet at the buses." He states.

"Not anymore…obviously." Haley points out.

"Well our job here is done, be downstairs in 10 minutes or we are leaving without you both." Jake says grabbing Peyton's hand to leave.

"Alright alright. We'll be there." Brooke says, shooing them away.

Ten minutes later, the gang is sitting on the bus. Nathan and Peyton have stopped arguing about the two Disney characters, for now at least. When they arrived at the park, they had to go through the usual park pass line. Immediately, Disney characters popped up everywhere.

"Oh yay!!!" Brooke says clapping her hands together. She runs over to the first character she sees and the group follows. Brooke comes up to her favorite character, Tigger, and gives him a huge hug.

The group of friends starts walking around to all the characters they could find and begin taking a ton of pictures. They felt like little kids again. All their worries were behind them.

Seeing almost all the character had worn them out so they found a small place to find something to eat and rest.

"Is it bad that I'm tired even after seeing about 20 Disney characters?" Haley asked out loud after taking a big gulp from her strawberry smoothie.

Jake put his hand on her shoulder. "Well Hales, you are pregnant." He simply states.

Brooke turns to Jake. "Well duh!" She says. Haley glares at her. "Well you are – sorry Tutor-girl, soon to be Tutor-mommy – I didn't mean to say it like that." She smiles sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah" Haley rolls her eyes.

"Okay put down the claws girls." Peyton says amused.

"Fine, well let's go then." Jake says getting up from the table. Peyton follows and Lucas grabs Brooke's hand to stand up. Then this leaves Nathan and Haley. Haley looks at him with tired eyes and he smirks at her cuteness.

"Come on baby, you think you can at least last one ride?" Nathan gently pulls her up.

"Yeah, just for you." She smiles. He then protectively puts his hand on her back and leads her to their friends.

Nathan and Haley find the rest of the group at the entrance of a log flume.

"Oh, cool, I love these!" Haley says happily. The guys sigh in relief. They stand in line and it is surprisingly not that long. Making their way to the front was easier than they thought because all they found themselves talking about was their favorite Disney movies. Small arguments took place, but nothing harmful.

They got to the front of the line and it was two to a seat with three rows. The pairings were Jake and Lucas, Haley and Nathan, and Brooke and Peyton. The ride started and the cheers of the group were heard throughout the whole ride. At the same time they had no idea what they were in for.

Quickly, this ride became the worst of their trip. Even worse than the dinosaur ride. Everywhere they turned, they saw singing rabbits, alligators, bears, and so much more.

"I think I'm going insane." Haley said resting against the padded bar in front of her.

"I think they are trying to brainwash us." Brooke said.

"This ride should not even be allowed to run." Lucas started to laugh. Within seconds, the rest of the group joined in with his laughter.

"We have been…on this…ride for…10…minutes…and still…isn't…over." Nathan said between chuckles.

They come to what seems to be the end, but no my friends, it's just a small little hill into what, another room with dancing and singing characters they have never heard of. Their laughter and cries from insanity are heard everywhere and they are not the only ones. They can even hear the group behind them laughing about how ridiculous this ride is.

After another 10 minutes, they make it up to the big hill where the log flume ends. But the fall was not scary at all, it was pathetic. When they thought the ride was over, they are led into another scary room of dancing and singing characters.

"NOOOOOO!" They scream. Another 5 minutes is spent going through one last room of insanity. They reach the end and are overwhelmed with joy.

"I think I need a drink." Brooke and Peyton say running out of the rides location.

"I just need to sit down; I have a headache from that place. It gives me another thing to be afraid of." Haley says rubbing her head.

"You still tired baby?" Nathan asks his wife. She nods her head. "Well I'm gonna take her back to the room so she can nap." He says to the rest of his friends.

"Okay. Sleep well Hales." Lucas says.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Meet us at the pool later." She grabs her into a hug.

"Okay. Love you guys." She gets up with the help of Nathan and waves.

"Find some rides that are fun instead of making everyone insane." Nathan says.

"Alright." Jake laughs. "Bye."

Nathan and Haley walk hand in hand to the shuttle bus and laugh about the ride that they just witnessed. Haley starts to fall asleep on the ride back and Nathan manages to carry her back to their room. He quietly lays her down on the bed, but she wakes up anyway.

"Hey." She smiles at her husband.

"Go back to sleep babe, I'll be right here." Nathan assures her.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah, anything." He says.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, the baby I mean?" She asks.

"Haley," He takes her hand, "of course I am. No words can explain how happy I am about starting a family with the woman I love. I would let you know if I wasn't okay with it." He tells her.

"You sure?"

"Of course. Now go to sleep babe, like I said, I'll be right here." He says. She nods and the fall asleep with the summer breeze gently surrounding them in their slumber.


	13. Well Rested

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope everyone's summers are going well. Enjoy this update!**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Well Rested**

It's now 4:23 and the sun is still shining into their bedroom. They could hear the sound of the large fountain spitting out water and hearing it fall to the lake beneath it. It's so calm. Nathan and Haley awake to a room that is so quiet and peaceful; they want to stay there forever.

Haley turns around to look at her husband and she notices he is looking down at her. "Hi." She says.

"Hey." He kisses her forehead. "Sleep well?" She nods and she moves back a little more so he is able to hold her in his embrace.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, I just want to stay just like this for a little while longer." She whispers.

"Anything for you." He says sweetly and then he grabs her hand and laces their fingers together and lays them on her soon to be growing stomach.

About thirty minutes pass and Nathan falls back to sleep. Haley gently removes herself from his side and quietly walks over to the balcony. The wind blew through her hair and it tickled her face. She looked down at the path way and saw a group of people she knew from school. It looked like they just came back from one of the water parks.

In bed, Nathan moves his hand to the pillow beside him, thinking he would find Haley, but she wasn't there. _Where is she_, he thought. He jerks up from his sleeping position and looks around the room. To his relief, he finds his wife peacefully sitting out of the patio. A smile creeps across his face as he watches her. He makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey babe." She says knowing it's him.

"You left." He says. She can tell he's pouting so she turns to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

"I guess I can forgive you, but only if I get something." He smirks.

"Like what?"

"A kiss." He states to his wife.

"So I have to kiss you in order for you to forgive me from leaving you alone in bed." She simplifies and Nathan nods in response. "Well if I have to." She giggles and gently pulls his face towards hers. The kiss was light and passionate.

Once they break away, he smiles at her. "Hey!"

"And I finally get my nice greeting." She mocks him.

"And I got my kiss, so we are even."

"Fine." She stands up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the bathroom, do you have a problem with that or something?" She asks playfully, knowing he was disappointed that she got up in the first place.

He smiles. "No. Enjoy!" He laughs as he shoos her away.

Haley stops in front of the bathroom door and notices something on the floor by the front door. She picks it up and it reads, _To Our Favorite Married Couple_. She notices that it's Peyton's hand writing and she opens the envelope. Inside is a drawing and a letter, which she believes is from their friends. Haley walks over to the bed and sits down to read the letter. It says…

_Dear Nate and Hales, _

_Well we all just got back from the park and let me tell you, it was fun, but not as fun as the other places. I mean like a lot of it needs to be updated, but it was still fun. You know us; we find fun where ever we go. We did miss both of you very much though. We took a lot of pictures. _

_Right now we are in Lucas and Brooke's room, sitting out on the patio, talking, nothing too exciting. But this is to let you know to come over when you wake up, get in your bathing suits, then come down here. With this letter there's a picture that I drew for you both. I hope you like it. I drew the Cinderella castle because I knew you wanted to see it Hales and you had to go back. It's beautiful. _

_We will see you in a little bit. And everyone is yelling at me to tell you all that they say hi. Brooke is yelling that she is 'getting bored talking about basketball so you both better get your asses over here'. Her words, not mine. Well we love you. See you soon. _

_Love, _

_Peyt, Tigger, Luke, and Jakie Jake (don't ask ha-ha) _

Haley laughs at her friends' letter and picks up the picture. It's a picture of the Cinderella castle, just like Peyton said. There are also all of her friends smiling in front of it. Not only them, but she and Nathan are standing with them. Haley finds Peyton's drawing skills amazing, especially remember what her and Nathan look like when they are not there.

She gets up to show Nathan and he has the same reaction to Peyton's letter and drawing. After they are done, they get up to get dressed and head over to Lucas and Brooke's room.


	14. Fun In The Darkness

**Hey all! Thanks for the comments. Happy August 1st!!!! Yayyyy! Okay sorry for the excitement, anyway here ya go! Enjoy everyone! Please leave your reviews.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Fun In The Darkness**

Nathan and Haley went to Lucas and Brooke's room, and surprisingly, they were all ready to head to the pool. But to their luck, it began to rain when they were just getting to the pool.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley yelled so her friends could hear her.

"You can say that again." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Are you ---?" Haley began to say before she was picked up by her husband who started to run towards their building because she wasn't going fast enough.

She gives him a questioning look. "Didn't like my 'oh no it's raining' pace did you?"

He smirks at her. "Nope, sorry babe."

The group reaches the door to their building and sigh with relief that they are out of the rain. Brooke starts to complain about how wet she is from the rain.

"I hate rain! Rain is like hell for me." Brooke whines.

"Well if you want to keep cursing at the rain, the storm might get worse...on your account." Lucas playfully warns her.

"Whatever, rain is STILL like hell to me." She hisses back.

"Oh I forgot, I have some clothes in your room, I'm just gonna change in here, you mind?" Peyton asks Brooke and Lucas.

"No go right ahead." Lucas nods at her.

"Nathan?" Haley pouts at him.

"What?" He asks. She pouts more. "Let me guess you would like me to go and get clothes for you while you stay here with them?" She smiles and he knows her answer. "Fine."

"We should probably go with you, if the girls are changing in here." Jake points out.

"Yeah that's fine. Just grab some stuff and let's go." He says to his friends. "I'll be right back babe."

"Okay, thanks." She says sweetly.

"Uh huh. You ready?" He asks Lucas and Jake. Both boys now have a set off clothes in their hands.

"Yup. Be right back." Lucas says to the girls behind them and then heads off to Nathan and Haley's room.

Haley heads into the room she is standing out of and notices that both Brooke and Peyton are fully dressed. She finds this very amusing.

"Why are you laughing?" Peyton says a little annoyed.

Haley looks at both of them and then bursts out laughing again. This time Peyton joins in with the laughter, while still not knowing what is funny.

"What?" Brooke demands.

Haley settles herself a little and says, "Brooke, you being the popular girl, who takes forever to get ready, just got fully dressed in 5 minutes. How did that happen?" She then starts laughing again and Peyton, now knowing the reason, laughs too.

"Shut up you two!" She whines.

"You know we love you B. Davis." Peyton says.

"No you don't." She pouts and folds her arms across her chest. Haley and Peyton share a look and come up with a plan. Within a minute later, they both pounce on top of Brooke in an all out tickle fight. "Okay stop…STOP…I CAN'T BREATHE." Brooke says between giggles. "Fine, you both love me, happy?"

"Yeah." They say in unison.

---Nathan and Haley's room---

"Okay let's go back to the girls." Jake says looking at his two best friends, now fully dressed. Just as he opens the door, the power shuts off.

"Umm, guys?" Nathan asks.

"I can't see anything." Lucas says. "The hallway is black; I'm not going out there."

"Do you have a flashlight?" Jake asks without knowing where Nathan is.

"No." He says, seeming to be farther into the room than a minute ago. "I guess we will just have to stay here until the lights come back on."

"Yeah, but we should call the girls." Lucas says bringing out his cell phone and dialing Brooke's number.

---Lucas and Brooke's room---

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" The girls scream as the lights turn out of them.

"What happened?" Peyton asks out loud.

"I don't know. It must be the storm." Haley says.

"I should have listened to Luke about cursing the rain." Brooke mutters to herself. It seems to the girls that Haley has gotten up from the floor and heading towards the doorway. They hear her open the door to see if the hallway is lit up somehow.

"Its pitch black out there!" Haley shrieks.

"Damnit!" Brooke grunts.

"You aren't the one that doesn't have clothes." Haley says while closing the door.

"Wear something of mine. We can hang your wet bathing suit in the bathroom so it will dry and you put on some of my sweats. It will be fine." Brooke says sweetly to her friend.

"Okay. Thanks Brooke." Haley says back. Brooke manages to find clothes for her out of a drawer and then she manages to find Haley after tripping over a bag on the floor. "Shit!"

"You okay?" Peyton and Haley ask.

"Well considering I just tripping over Lucas's stupid bag I told him to pick up this morning because I said that I would probably trip over it if he didn't move it, and look what happened." She says annoyed. "But anyway" she finds Haley's body, "here are some sweats. The bathroom is somewhere around here."

"Okay thanks!" She replies. Haley struggles to find the bathroom and curses Brooke for leaving something on the floor, but she has no idea what it is. "Do you a flashlight Brooke?" She yells from the bathroom.

"No. I wish. Sorry hun." She apologizes. Haley finishes getting dressed and finds it funny she can't find her friends.

"Marco!" She yells.

The girls chuckle at the game. "POLO!" They yell back.

Haley moves closer to their voices. "MARCO?"

"POLO!" Their voices come closer.

Haley feels around the air to see if she can find them. She touches something.

"Gotcha!" She laughs. Brooke opens her cell phone for some light and points it at the object.

"Nope, those are Luke's boxers." She laughs.

"EWWW!!" Haley exclaims. "What is wrong with that boy?"

"I don't know, but he's calling right now if you want to ask him." Brooke says and she answers the phone.

"Hey boyfriend."

"Hey pretty girl. You girls okay?" He asks.

"Yeah now we are fine." She says while putting on speaker and Lucas does the same.

"Hey Luke." Peyton says.

"Luke you really need to clean up this room, I accidentally touched your boxers, and let me tell you, um gross." Haley says.

"Um, sorry?" He questions.

"Yeah you should be. I feel like I'm scarred for life." Haley says into the phone.

"Okay next subject." Nathan says into Lucas's phone. "So are you okay baby?"

"Baby meaning me, then yes I'm fine. Brooke gave me clothes so I'm not mad at you anymore." Haley says pleasantly.

"Well I'm glad and I'm sorry. If we did have a flashlight I would be there with you." Nathan says to his wife.

"I know. But I still love you." Now it sounds as if she is talking to a baby.

"I love you more." Nathan takes the phone out of Lucas's hands.

Haley does the same, only with Brooke's. "No, I love you more." She coos into the phone. Then Brooke snatches her phone back.

"Okay, no matter how much I love you both, can you please stop?" Brooke says.

"Yeah, sorry." They both apologize.

"Is my boyfriend okay?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I would do the whole lovey dovey thing with you, but wouldn't want to annoy anyone." Jake laughs. "But I do love you and I'm glad you're okay."

"I love you too. Now it's Brooke and Lucas's turn." Peyton giggles.

"Alright boyfriend well I love you. We are just going to sit here into it come back on. I'll talk to you later?" She asks.

"Yeah. I love you too. See ya."

"Bye." And they hang the phones up.

"Okay, well I guess we just have to wait it out." Peyton points out.

"Yeah." Brooke and Haley say in unison.

"What shall we do?" Brooke asks her two best friends.

"We'll think of something." Haley laughs and her friends join in with her.


	15. Officially Not Normal

**Oops, sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy! And thanks again for the comments. Keep 'em coming.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Officially Not Normal**

"I CAN'T CLOSE IT!" Lucas yells while trying to close the patio door from the storm. Nathan looks in the direction of his brother, looks down, and starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" Lucas asks annoyed.

"Your foot is keeping it from moving." Nathan says after settling himself down. Lucas looks at his foot and tries to hide his embarrassment. Jake turns to his two friends and laughs at how annoyed Lucas looks.

"And I thought I was the idiot one." Nathan says.

"Shut up, you still are." Lucas grunts.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Jake says out loud.

"Who knows? Knowing Haley she has tripped a few times since she is extremely clumsy, Brooke has probably made some kinky jokes, and Peyton is probably laughing at the two." Lucas points out.

"Probably." And they all begin to laugh.

"Should we call them?" Nathan asks.

"Nah. If something were wrong they would call. Well, right?" Jake asks.

"Nothing to worry about." Lucas says beginning to actually get worried.

---The Girls Room---

Throughout the room, candles are lit everywhere; somehow Brooke was able to find some matches and a few candles out of her bag, which she thought might be useful with a romantic night alone with Lucas. The girls managed to take every blanket and pillow they could find in the room and laid everything out on the floor.

"I feel like a little kid again. Having a sleepover with my two best friends." Brooke says.

"I wonder what the boys are doing though." Haley thinks aloud.

"They probably either destroyed the room because they can't see or they are past out all over the room." Brooke laughs trying to picture them. The girls become wrapped up in their thoughts and the room becomes very quiet. Brooke breaks the silence.

"Are you sure about this Hales?" She quietly asks her friend. Haley turns to Brooke, confused.

"About what?" She asks.

"Being pregnant, I mean are you scared, are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke says.

"I know we are young, and yes I am sort of scared. But how Nathan reacted, it shows me that he will be there for me with everything, and that everything will be okay. Of course I want to do this." She tells both of them simply.

"Well I'm happy for you Hales." Peyton tells her with a smile.

"I am too Hales. I'm just making sure you're okay. It's not everyday where my best friend becomes pregnant at 17." Brooke laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey we were 16 when we got married. We are officially not normal!" Haley chuckles at her relationship. "Who does normal these days?"

Her friends laugh with her and then Brooke stops laughing and a smile grows upon her face. Haley and Peyton look at her curiously.

"What?" They both say.

"I have the best idea." Brooke's smile grows wider.

"And…"

"Since we were talking about "not being normal", you know how the guys always play pranks on us?"

"Yes." They say remembering all the times that the boys have played nasty tricks on them and they fell for them every time.

"So why don't we play one on them?" She says proud of her idea.

"B. Davis you are a genius!" Peyton says and claps her hands excitedly.

"But wait, what are we going to use to get out into the hallway, its pitch black out there." Haley points out. Brooke holds up a candle as the example.

"Ohh!" Haley says now understanding.

"Okay now we have to figure out what to do." Brooke declares.

"Let's get to it." Haley says excitedly.

"They are so going to hate us." Peyton says.

"No, they won't because we will easily remind them of all the pranks they played on us and how much they love us, and then we will be forgiven." Haley utters.

"True." Brooke laughs.


	16. Panic State

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have a lot of stuff going on right now and it slipped my mind. But I do hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: Panic State**

_"Nathan, you aren't answering your phone. God damn you! Something's wrong with Haley. We don't know what. She's been in the bathroom for ages and she won't come out. She won't even answer when we call her name or knock on the door. Come now!"_

Nathan quickly gets out of his sleeping state and jumps out of the bed in a panic. "LUCAS! JAKE! WAKE UP!" He yells.

"Huh? What?" Lucas says still asleep on the floor. Nathan kicks him on the side. "What was that for?"

"Something's wrong with Haley. Brooke just called we have to go." Nathan says worried.

"How the hell do you plan on getting through that hallway without a flashlight?" Jake asks.

"This is my wife we are talking about!"

"Okay, okay. Point taken!" Lucas says grabbing his arm and opens the door.

"I'm coming baby." Nathan whispers to himself.

---The Girls Room---

"I am surprised by your fake drama Brooke. I didn't think you could pull it off." Haley says shocked after Brooke leaves the message.

"Well what can I say? I have a special gift." Brooke says putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

"You are a drama queen!" Peyton points out laughing. The two laugh with her and then notice Brooke has a text message. She flips open her phone and reads the message aloud.

"_Tell her I am coming now." _

"That's our cue." Haley holds up the bucket. "It will probably take them awhile since they don't have a flashlight or anything. Let's take a guess."

"10 minutes?" Brooke says.

"Nah 20 tops." Peyton chuckles at the thought.

"Yeah, our three boys getting through a long, winding hallway in the dark. Pretty soon we will hear whispers and then crashes to the floor." Haley laughs.

"Yup. We should set this up and then be as quiet as possible." Brooke demands.

"Eye ye captain!" They salute her.

---The Hallway---

"Why does it have to be this dark in a hotel? Don't they have like lights that go on during a power outage?" Lucas asks annoyed.

"I don't ---." Nathan tumbles to the ground. "God damnit!"

"What was that?" Jake hesitates.

"What was what?" Lucas asks confused.

"That noise." Jake says.

"That was me tripping over this…" Nathan feels around to figure out what he tripped over. "Cleaning cart?"

"What is that doing in the middle of the hallway?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know genius. But we need to get to Haley now." Nathan says.

"How will we know what door it is?" Jake asks his friends.

"It's 10 doors away from ours and I started counting when left." Nathan points out.

"Okay, what number are we on?"

Nathan sighs. "3."

They start walking again. If the lights were on, it would be a really funny sight. All three boys are feeling around as if they have lost their vision. They look like zombies. Ten minutes have passed.

"Number 8." Nathan counts aloud.

"Why is it taking us this long?" Luke asks with curiosity.

"Because we are guys. It takes us forever to do things. I'm quoting Haley by the way. Speaking of her… we reached the room." Nathan says.

"You ramble just like her too." Jake mutters.

"I'm glaring at you right now. If it wasn't for this storm right now, you would be able to see it." Nathan says angrily.

Nathan starts to knock on the door. "Open up we are here!"

---Inside---

The girls are startled when they finally hear the boys' voices.

"I guess they really didn't notice that bucket of water over top of them then?" Haley whispers as quiet as she can.

Brooke silently chuckles. "Guess not."

The girls jump up when they hear knocking at the door. "Open up!" They heard Nathan say.

The girls look at each other and nod. "It's open." Brooke says pretending to be worried. They stand up as they watch the door open, almost as if it was happening in slow motion.

The boys see the three girls standing before them. "What the ---?" They are cut off by a large bucket of water coming down on top of them.

The girls break into laughter immediately when they see their faces.

"What is the matter with you girls? We thought something was terribly wrong." Nathan yells.

"Well I guess that means we did a hell of a good job them." Brooke high-fives her best friends. The guys are mortified by their amusement in all of this. The girls turn to their men and notice the anger in their eyes. Haley walks up to him and takes him in her arms.

"Baby I'm sorry. It was just a joke. We were just getting you back for doing all those pranks on us." Haley says sadly as she begins regretting what they had just done. Nathan is able to look into her eyes and can tell she is truly sorry. He kisses her sweetly.

"It's okay. Just promise me you will never do that again okay?" He says.

"I will promise you, if you promise me something." She states simply.

"What's that?"

"If you all admit that we, us amazing girls, tricked you." Haley smiles at her two friends.

"Never." The boys say in unison.

"Out then!" The girls say back and they pretend to be angry. Brooke moves toward the door to shut it and is stopped by Nathan's hand.

"Fine. You got us."

"And you all promise not to play anymore pranks on us again." Peyton says to the boys.

"Fine, we promise to never play pranks on you all again." Jake repeats his girlfriend.

"Lucas, what about you?" Brooke asks.

"Alright." He says.

"Okay. Nathan I promise I will never scare you like that again." Haley says sincerely to her husband.

"Good." He leans down and kisses her.

"Ew, get a room." Brooke says in disgust.

Nathan and Haley break away. "Fine, we can finish this later." She whispers to him and he nods in response.

"What should we do now?" Lucas asks as he grabs three towels out of the bathroom and extra clothes for Lucas and Jake. He hands them to each of them and they nod as a thank you.

"Well we were actually getting tired when it was taking you all so long to get here so we were thinking of a nap." Peyton says wincing at the idea of the boys rejecting it.

"Sure. I'm still tired from being woken up to a phone call now that I know was fake." Nathan says. "I get the bathroom first!" He raises his hand and runs into the bathroom before Lucas or Jake could get it.

The boys finish changing and lay next to their women. Haley is already asleep and Nathan gently grabs her into his arms and pulls the blanket on top of them. Brooke blows out the candle that is keeping the room lit. (Safety first.) She silently tip-toes to her boyfriend and lays down next to him. Peyton and Jake are now settled and starting to fall asleep.

This trip isn't even halfway done yet.


	17. Good Vibrations

**Thanks for all the comments!!!! Heres the next chapter. Short and sweet.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17: Good Vibrations **

_I, I love the colorful clothes she wears  
And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair (she's so sexy) _

_I hear the sound of a gentle word  
On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air _

"Huh?" Peyton wakes up to the sound coming from outside.

"Turn the music OFF Peyton!" Haley yells. Peyton playfully hits on her still asleep head.

"It's not me, it's coming from outside." She quietly explains.

"Ohhhhh!" Haley whispers. She gently removes her husbands' lazy arm around her waist and tries to not wake him up.

_(Oooooooooo)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Shes giving me excitations  
(Oooooooooo)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Shes giving me excitations  
(Im feelin it)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Shes giving me excitations _

"What are you doing Hales?" Peyton asks.

"Going out to the balcony to dance, you coming?"

"Hell yeah." The two girls head onto the balcony and close the door behind them. Below them is a small party going on done by the pool. They sway with the music. They notice their friends in their crowd of people. They seem so free. So happy. Just teenagers. But when you think about people like Haley and Peyton, their lives are different. Haley is pregnant and has a husband while finishing high school. Peyton has a boyfriend who has a little girl, Jenny. She plays the role of Jenny's mother just because she has been there for both of them. She has taken care of her and cared for her as it she was her own child.

_Close my eyes  
Shes somehow closer now  
Softly smile, I know she must be kind  
When I look her in her eyes  
She goes with me to a blossom world (she takes me there)_

"What's going on?" Brooke says sleepily as she steps out onto the balcony. "Never mind don't answer that. I LOVE THIS SONG!" She joins her friends as they dance to the music.

_(Oooooooo)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Lyrics  
Shes giving me excitations  
(Oooooooo)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Shes giving me excitations  
(Im feelin it)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Shes giving me excitations  
(Im feelin it)  
Im pickin up good vibrations  
(Hey hey)  
Shes giving me excitations_

Im feelin it  
Im feelin it  
Im feelin it  
Im feelin it  
Im feelin it  
Im feelin it  
Feelin it  
Ooooooooo

They sang (softly of course, trying not to wake the boys up) to the song until it ended. Then of course, the party wasn't over. Justin Timberlake's "Summer Love" filled the air.

A few songs later, the girls grew tired and decided to sit down for awhile.

"This is nice." Haley says breaking the silence.

"What is?" Peyton asks curiously.

"Just being the three of us right now. I mean we haven't had this is awhile. I've missed it." Haley says with tears in her eyes.

"Aww Hales. We missed it too!" Brooke says to her and replicates her actions.

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional, but I just miss our girl time. This is all so scary, but exciting at the same time. I'm pregnant and going to college in a few months." She gently says between snobs.

"Come here hun." Peyton says as she pulls both her friends into a hug. After a few minutes they pull apart. "Wait a second," Peyton says as she pulls out her phone. "I have an idea."

Peyton opens her phone and dials a number. "Hey, can you put a song on down there? … Really? … "Ain't That Just The Way." … "You know it?" … "Good and turn it up louder." … "Thanks so much!" And she happily hangs up her phone.

"What was that for?" Brooke asks.

"Just wait." And then a song starts to play. "Now I want you two to stop the pouting and get up and dance with me. I know both of you know this."

They look at her and smile. Brooke and Haley gladly get up to dance with their best friend.

"I love you guys." Brooke says smiling.

"We love you too." Haley and Peyton say.

They didn't realize that the whole time, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were standing right there.


	18. Feels Like Home

**Hey all! Thanks for the wonderful comments. You all are so sweet. Here's the next chapter!!!! Enjoy everyone :)**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Feels Like Home**

The following day, the power was fully on and they separated to their own rooms. Nothing too excited had happened. They had spent the day being lazy because the weather still wasn't back to normal. That night, Haley watches her husband sleep quietly next to her. He is her everything. He was her first love and will remain her last.

Time ticks by and Haley can't fall asleep. She wants to crawl out of her skin, she is so annoyed. She looks at her husband and then back at the clock. Haley begins to trick herself into going back to sleep, but she can't. She closes her eyes and within minutes, gets fed up with pretending. Haley looks over at her husband and sighs.

"Nathan." She whispers. No response. "Nathan." She says louder. Nothing.

Now, she taps him on the shoulder. He scratches the part of where she tapped, as if something was itching him. "Nathan." She sings. He stirs more.

"Nathan I can't sleep." He's back asleep. She begins to place gentle kisses on him. Haley reaches his weakness.

"Baby stop." He says with his eyes still closed.

"But…" She whines. "I can't sleep."

"Well put on a movie or something." He stutters. "They have those movies that you can buy to watch that are still in theaters." And he is back asleep.

"Oh okay." She looks back at the clock, its 2 am. Haley sighs and grabs the remote on her side of the bed.

An hour and a half has passed and Nathan woke up to the sudden sounds of gun shots. "Haley." He says.

"Yeah?" She giggles as she hears the worry in his voice.

"What is that noise?" He says groggily.

"The movie." She says flatly.

"What movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3." She says in a pirate accent.

"I married a weirdo." Nathan smiles and she hits him playfully. "Still can't sleep?" He asks sincerely.

"Nope." Her eyes back on the movie. Then there's silence. He looks at her and can tell something's wrong.

"Baby can you pause that for a second…please." He asks politely.

"What's up?" She turns to him.

"Tell me the real reason why you can't sleep." Haley looks at him and sighs.

"I'm scared."

"Of clowns? Yes I know." He chuckles trying to make her laugh, but she glares at him. "Sorry, I thought I would try. I'm serious now." She sighs again, ready to speak.

"I'm scared…of…this." She puts her hand over her stomach. Nathan sits up and grabs his wife's face as she starts to sob.

"Shh. Baby. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Remember? You never stopped telling me that. I won't do the opposite with you. Ever." He holds her in his arms.

"I'm just afraid that you won't find me sexy anymore. I'm scared that you won't love me anymore."

"Baby, look at me." He gently pulls her face to meet his. "You don't have to worry about that."

"But I won't be attractive anymore." She bits her lip.

"You will look beautiful. You are mine and nothing in the world will stop me from loving you. Nothing will stop me from thinking you are the most beautiful person in the world."

"Really?" She asks quietly.

He nods. "Here." He turns to the stereo next to him and finds the song right song. "I'll show you." He turns the volume up.

"What are you doing?" She smiles.

"Dancing with my baby." He grabs her hand and holds her in his embrace.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

Haley looks in her husbands eyes and she notices the love. She smiles and says, "You proved your point."

He smiles at her and captures her lips with his. __

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

The songs ends and they are still swaying to the music. Their lips are still locked and they are lost in the moment. It was a nice feeling. Just them. Safe and loved.

"You did great Scott." Haley says smiling after she breaks the kiss.

"As long as it helped, I'm happy." He says. Haley stands up on her tip toes and hugs him.

"Thank you." She whispers into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He sighs happily and kisses her cheek.

"Anytime." He whispers back. "Don't be afraid to tell me when you're afraid okay?"

She nods into his neck. "I promise."

"Good." He says looking at her. "Wanna finish the movie now?"

"You know it." She says excitedly.

They climb back into bed. Haley snuggles up under Nathan's arm. She feels his warm skin against hers. He kisses the top of her head and she turns and smiles.

"How much of the movie is left?" He asks.

"Um, probably another hour and a half. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." He says reassuringly. Haley picks up the remote beside her and presses play.

Ten minutes later, Haley finally falls asleep. Nathan notices that she hasn't spoken in about five minutes. He looks down at her and sees her sleeping peacefully. He slowly reaches for the remote, presses pause and turns the TV off. He pulls her in closer and whispers in her ear. "I love you. Always and forever."

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "I love you too."

"Goodnight." He whispers.

She chuckles and looks at the time on the clock. "Or in this case, good morning."

Nathan looks at the clock as well and looks back at her. "Okay then, good morning. Now go back to sleep. You haven't slept all night."

Haley nods and then meets her lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Five minutes later, Nathan is drifting off to sleep, and then suddenly he hears his wife's voice.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you…again."

"Anything for you. Now close those beautiful eyes and get some sleep."

"Okay." And she does what he says.

From there on, Nathan and Haley sleep peacefully throughout the night, in each others arms.


	19. Um, The Notebook?

**Wow, thanks for all the great comments. Well I decided to be really nice and post again lol!! Enjoy this chapter everyone!!**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Um, The Notebook?**

Three days have passed and all there has been is RAIN! Yes, for Naley, it was very romantic, but for the rest of the group, it was horrible. Brooke and Jake made a trip down stairs to ask for more pillows and blankets. Then Haley and Lucas bought food. Finally, Nathan and Peyton went around to each of their friends' rooms to find any movies or games that they could borrow.

---Lucas and Haley---

"Chip and dip?" Haley asked reading from the list.

"Check." Lucas looked in the cart.

"Poptarts?"

"Check."

"Pickles?"

"Che… Um why?"

"I wanted them." She says looking at the shelf filled with food.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"I'm having a weird craving for chocolate and pickles." She tells him with no hesitation.

"Eww."

She turns to her best friend and sighs. "Yes, I know. Sorry. I won't eat it in front of you all." He looks at her, not believing what she is saying. "I promise."

"Good." He smiles and she smiles back.

"So how's the relationship been going? I haven't talked to you much lately." She asks him.

"It's going great actually." He says with complete happiness.

"How so?" She turns to him curiously.

"For me to know and…" Thinking of what the phrase meant and then made it his own. "For you to never find out."

"Ooooo you are an ass. Well if the baby was a boy, Nathan and I thought that made we could have your name as his middle name. But I guess not anymore." Haley says.

"Oh and she says it so harshly." He says putting his hand over his heart laughing. Haley giggles at his reaction and looks at his position.

"How is your heart lately?" She says speaking of his HCM.

"It's fine."

"Fine meaning what?" She asks glaring at him.

"Calm down. I'm taking my medication. I'm fine. I promise you." He reassures her.

"Okay, Luke. And I will find out if you don't take it, you hear me?" She angrily points her finger in his face.

"I will take your word for it." He chuckles at his best friends actions.

She playfully slaps his arm and then takes a few more things off of the shelves. "Come on, let's go and pay before you say anything else that will really make me hurt you." Lucas looks at her shocked.

"Yes, a pregnant girl can hurt you." She looks at him amused.

"I'll be nice from now on." He says sweetly.

"Thanks." She giggles while putting the groceries down for the cashier.

---Brooke and Jake---

"So where are we supposed to get more blankets and pillows?" Brooke asks excitedly.

"Um, I think we can get them in the lobby if we ask." Jake says as the walk towards to elevator.

"The lobby? That's all the way over there." She points outside at the building a good walking distance away.

"The problem is?" He laughs.

"It's raining Jake!" Brooke whines. Jake turns to look and her and just stares.

"What?" She pouts.

"This whole 'slumber party' (air quotes) was your idea, so now you do the things to make it happen." Jake explains.

"Dude, you don't have to be harsh." She pouts again and he laughs.

"Brooke, come on. Just run." Jake looks down at her shoes and laughs. "And who would of thought that Brooke Davis ever wears sneakers."

"Ha-ha very funny. What is this, 'pick on Brooke day' or something? And yes I am capable of wearing shoes other than heels. Have you not noticed my shoes that I have been wearing for the past like week? They have been these sneakers and flip flops." She sternly explains.

"Okay, okay. You win!" He puts his hands up in defeat. "So you ready to run B. Davis?"

"How about we race?"

Jake ponders this thought with a smirk on his face. "Okay if I win, you can't kiss Broody for the rest of the night."

"Fine. And if I win you can't kiss P. Sawyer for the rest of the night." She states.

"Deal!" He says.

"You ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!" She yells and she starts running as fast as she can, with Jake closely running beside her. Brooke laughed the whole run there. When they reached the lobby, Brooke did her victory dance.

"Who would of guessed that I ran faster than a basketball player?" She says happily.

"Well you can't really say I'm a basketball player anymore. I have Jenny. So I haven't had the exercise." Jake says defending himself.

"Just admit it. I'm better than you."

"Never." He shakes his head.

"You will sooner or later. I can feel it coming." She laughs loudly.

"Whatever. Let's just go ask for pillows and blankets." Jake insists and she nods her head happily.

They reach the reception desk and Brooke politely asks the lady if she can get a total of six more pillows and probably 3 or 4 more blankets.

"Um, what? Why?" The receptionist asks dumbfounded.

"We are having a really fun slumber party in one of our rooms, why else?" She asks and Jake laughs at her excited explanation. The receptionist laughs.

"No problem. I will get someone to deliver them in about five to ten minutes?" She asks herself.

"Yeah that's fine." Jake says leading Brooke out of the lobby. Once out into the fresh air, Brooke suddenly breaks her mood and becomes serious.

"Jake?" Brooke asks silently.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad Peyton has you. If she didn't I don't know what she would do. She really loves you." She says as they start walking back to their building.

"Well if she didn't have me, she would be stuck with you." Jake laughs and she smacks him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious Jake."

"I know I was kidding. But she would have you, not like she doesn't now or anything. I love her too. She was the only person that was really there for me and Jenny. I'm not saying you all weren't but she watched after her when I couldn't. I mean with her dad away, she found such joy in feeling like she was apart of something. And I made sure that feeling stayed because I knew she needed it. Then I saw a different side of her. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has seen it." Jake says referring to Brooke and she nods her head.

"It just happens when you get her away from her own life and she is able to be someone she rarely let's anyone see except for us five. I love her with all my heart. She's the one for me Brooke. And I'm not saying that to just say it, I mean it."

Brooke looks at him and as tears in her eyes. "You're it for her, Jake. And I'm her best friend, so that means a lot coming from me." Jake smiles.

"Thank you." She says after a minute of silence.

"For what?"

"For being that for her. I'm not saying it was forced or anything." She laughs at the ridiculous thought.

"I know what you mean. But there's no need to thank, I mean I am perfect and everything." He begins to think highly of himself and Brooke starts to laugh hysterically.

---Nathan and Peyton---

Both have been walking door to door, asking for movies and games.

"So we got Ocean's Eleven, Just Married, Stomp The Yard, and…" Peyton says flipping through the movies. Nathan looks down and sighs.

"The Notebook?" She questions.

"So, Haley made me watch it and I'm going to admit, it was good."

"Dude, you're whipped!" Peyton laughs.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"Yeah you are. I mean when we when out, you were just an ass, now your watching The Notebook, what happened Nate?" She teases.

"Shut up!"

"Never!" She says pretending as if she conquered the world or something. Just then, Lucas and Haley walk through the door with bags of food. Once they see Nathan and Peyton they start cracking up. They both turn to see their friends.

"What?" They ask.

"Well Peyton just looked like a mommy that punished you since you are folding your arms under your chest with a pout on your face." Lucas explains.

"Um, well, you see, my friend here, Nathan Scott, has just confessed that he likes the movie The Notebook." Peyton says.

"What is wrong with that anyway?" Nathan protests.

"I don't think anything is wrong with it. It's just a movie." Haley defends her man.

"Thank you." Nathan says.

"But you're a guy." Peyton and Lucas say.

"And?" Nathan asks bitterly.

"That's all there is to it." Peyton says simply.

"Whatever. I love that he like the movie. It makes sex better." Haley admits.

"Really?" They ask curiously.

"Oh yeah." She says sitting down on her husbands lap and then giving him a kiss.

"I better try that." Lucas says under his breath.

Peyton starts to laugh and then looks at Lucas. "We are getting sex tips from a married couple, who knew?" She shrugs.

"Yeah, I know." He says. Brooke and Jake walk in. Lucas looks at his girlfriend and smiles.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah." She asks as takes her shoes off.

"We need to watch The Notebook." He states. The rest of them snort at his statement.

"Oh good, because I have been wanting to watch that with you. Let's watch it tonight." She says to her friends excitedly.

"NO!" Lucas practically yells taking them a little off guard.

"Why not?" She asks.

"We need to watch it…" He comes closer to her and whispers in her ear. "Alone." This sends shivers down her spine and she begins to realize what he is saying.

"Okay then, Ocean's Eleven it is." Peyton says changing the subject.


	20. Surprise Guest

**Yay, I love all the comments. Thanks so much! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Well here's another chapter :)**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Surprise Guest **

KNOCK! KNOCK!

It's noon and the group is still asleep. They spent the night watching movies, except The Notebook.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

There's the sound again. Haley slowly gets up off the floor, trying not to wake the others.

"I'm coming!" She whispers, as if the person would hear her. Haley turns the knob quietly and opens the door. The person standing in front of her was someone unexpected. "MOUTH! What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't able to come!" She says closing the door.

"Well my cousins dance recital got cancelled, so I was able to get in contact with Whitey and he arranged everything for me, all I had to do was find a flight." Mouth explains.

"That's awesome." She says enveloping him into a hug. "Oh and I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant!" She tells him with a huge smile growing on her face.

He looks confused. "Wait, how?"

Haley laughs at his reaction. "I hope I don't have to give you a lesson on the birds and the bees. But if I have to…"

Mouth cuts her off and laughs. "No, I do actually remember things from our health class. What I meant was, when did this happen?"

"About a week ago." She safely puts her hand over her stomach.

"Well congratulations Hales!"

"Thanks." She says happily. "Hey, you want to go to breakfast with me? I don't think everyone else will be up anytime soon."

"Yeah, I would love to." He says. "It's a win-win situation, I'm starving and I get to spend time with the greatest Haley Scott."

She laughs. "Well it is a once in a lifetime opportunity to spend time with me."

"Of course it is."

"Well I'm going to just get my cell phone so Nathan can call if he starts freaking out that I'm not sleeping beside him and I'll be nice and leave a note." Haley tells him. "Be right back."

"Okay." He waves her off as she goes back into the room. Two minutes later she is dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her hair is in a messy bun with her fashionable sun glasses on top of her head, thanks to the fashion expert Brooke. She has her wallet and cell phone in hand. "Ready?"

"Yup. I'm starving. I really hope they have my favorites there."

"What are the favorites you speak of?" He asks walking to the elevator.

"You'll see." She exclaims, smiling.

They reach the building for breakfast and they separate to find what will cure their hunger. Mouth sat down first. His plate was filled with a simple breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice. A few minutes later, Haley walked up with two plates in her hand.

Mouth gasps. "I'm guessing these are all your favorites."

Haley giggled at the sight of both her plates compared to his. "Yup. I have some eggs, toast, bacon, waffles, strawberries, French toast, and an egg in a hole."

"What's an egg in a hole?" Mouth asks confused.

"Oh it's so good. It's piece of toast with a hole in the middle. And when it's in the pan cooking, put the egg in the middle." She says pointing to the food. "You wanna try it? My mom used to make it for me all the time, so I told those guys over there," pointing to the chefs at the table," how I wanted it made, and they made it!"

"I'll try it once I'm done what I have here." Haley laughs at the arrangement on his plate. "What's so funny?" He asks in defense.

"I'm laughing because of how your plate looks compared to mine!" She's still laughing.

"I don't mind. I think that you, being a girl that doesn't care how much she eats is great." Mouth admits.

"Well thank you! Now let's stop chatting and eat!"

Although for the next half hour they spent some time catching up on what happened over the past week. Haley loved Mouth. He was such a great person. He was fun to be around and he was always that guy to be there for you if you need to talk. But Haley and Mouth haven't really had time to hang out just the two of them.

After getting a second helping of food, Haley's cell rang.

"It's Brooke." Haley announced.

Mouth reached for the phone. "Let me talk to her." Haley laughed and then handed him the phone.

"Well isn't it Miss Brooke Davis!" He says happily into the phone.

"Mouth? Oh my god Mouth! What are you doing answer Haley's phone. Wait, are you here? Where are you two?" Brooke always asks so many questions.

"We are eating breakfast well more like lunch now, downstairs." He tells her.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Brooke squeals.

"Okay bye." He laughs at her excited state and then hands Haley back her phone.

"I'm guessing she will be down here in about 2 minutes." Haley chuckles.

"Hey, you never know, she could make record timing with less than that."

"Very true." She says. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about; did you like the egg in a hole?"

"I gotta say Mrs. Scott; you know your breakfast foods."

"Well, since Nate can't cook for the life of him, I might as well know some good things to cook for him." Suddenly they hear someone squeal from the doorway of the building.

"Oh no. Hear she comes, you might as well hide now." Haley whispers with amusement.

"Too late." Mouth jokingly says to her. He gets up and hugs Brooke after she runs towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks impatiently.

"Well, the recitals for my cousin got cancelled, so I called Whitey, he took care of everything for me and all I needed to do was pack and then find a flight." He explained for the second time.

"Really? Who knew Whitey could be so nice?" Brooke says surprised.

"I heard that Ms. Davis!" Whitey says from a few tables down.

"Hey Whitey!" She says happily.

"How are the room arrangements working out?" He asks interested.

"Good." Haley answers. Now probably won't be a good time to tell him that she is pregnant. She turns to both Brooke and Mouth and gives them a look to NOT tell Whitey.

"That's good. As along as you all are behaving and all, then I'll leave you be. Having fun too?"

Brooke giggles. "Yeah, we are."

Mouth whispers to Brooke. "I think he meant in the parks." Brooke playfully slaps him on the arm.

"That's what I meant too." She whispers back.

"Riiiight!" Mouth chuckles.

"Well I'm glad you all are having fun. I'll see you all later. I'm going to go get ready to go to Animal Kingdom with some of the staff." Whitey says getting up from his chair.

"Okay. We're going to probably finish eating and then head to one of the parks. See ya later." Haley waves goodbye.

After Whitey leaves, Brooke joins Mouth and Haley at breakfast. Suddenly, the rest of the group walks in.


	21. The Party To Remember

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments. You are all great. Here's the next chapter. I was kind of in the music mode when I wrote this so its a very fun chapter.**

**I hope everyone gets to enjoy the weekend!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 21: The Party To Remember**

"I'm ready for the rides!" Haley squeals as the group finishes their breakfast.

"Hales, honey, you and Mouth are the only ones that are ready." Nathan tells her.

She laughs at his sympathetic look. "Okay, then go upstairs and change and we will stay down here. Deal?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's fine. We right back." Peyton says as she grabs Jakes hand. Brooke and Lucas follow.

"Watch her Mouth." Nathan tells him and Haley slaps him playfully.

"No, I thought I would just let her run around wild!" He says.

"Sweet, thanks!" Haley yells.

Nathan shakes his head amused. "I'll be back you two."

"OKAY!" They yell together. Once the 5 are in their building, Mouth and Haley are at the pool area waiting for the rest. It seems to be a huge party. People were dancing around the pool, in the pool, up by the slide, everywhere. Music filled the air. Both Haley and Mouth stood there, taken in the moment. They saw happy faces, heard laughter from every corner, teenagers playing in the pool; a moment of happiness. Haley turned toward Mouth and broke the silence between them.

She smiled widely. "Come on Mouth! Show me that party boy side of you!"

He looked around at the crowd and smiled. Suddenly, E-40's Go Hard or Go Home song came on. "Oh, you are so in for a treat!"

She giggled and took his hand and began dancing. It was a funny sight though; imagine this, both Haley and Mouth dancing to a hip hop song. But they didn't care if people laughed them. They were two friends having fun. Haley was always the worried one out of the bunch. But when you got her in a place where she felt free or believe nothing was impossible, she let loose. Then Mouth was more of the quiet one to everyone else, but all of the people that knew him, knew what he was capable of. He lived life to the fullest, no matter what road blocks he hit, especially with girls. So when you put them together, fun is right where they are.

The song ended and they didn't want to leave. Luckily, everyone didn't show up yet so they stayed for the next song. Before the song came on, the DJ made an announcement.

"Hey all you partyers! How you feelin'?" The crowd screamed. "That's good then. So I'm giving you all an opportunity to have a few minutes of fame. Anyone see the movie _Step Up_?" He asks and more than half of the crowd screamed. "Good then. You all are familiar with the line dance they do in the movie right?" They screamed again. "Okay then, well we have the song on karaoke and I need someone to sing it and lead off the dance." Suddenly the crowd started laughing and cheering, but no one raised their hand to do it.

To Mouth's amazement, Haley's hand went up. "I'll do it!" She yelled over the crowd.

"All right then, come on up here and get the mike." He said. She did this with a smile on her face. Then just as she was walking up, their five friends showed up.

"Where's Haley?" They asked. Mouth pointed to the stage.

"What's she doing?" Nathan asked confused.

"She's singing and leading off a line dance. You all have to do it. I've done it before. It's really easy. I think the DJ is going to show everyone how to do it before the song starts." Mouth explains to everyone.

"Alright you guys! I'm gonna show the dance before…"

"Haley!" She yells at him.

"Before Haley starts the song. You all ready?"

"YEAH!" The crowd screams.

"Alright. First everyone line up. Then you do two side steps to your right and then the same to your left. After that your feet should be together. Then step with your right foot to the right and then bring it back in. And then kick that same leg back and turn to your left. Next, you take your right leg; bring it up like your marching. When you are doing that move, move your right arm up. Do the same exact thing with your left leg and arm. And then turn around. And you keep doing it." The crowd nods in the recognition of the level of difficulty the dance is. "Okay so let's try it." The DJ looks over at Haley. "You ready?" She nods. "Okay then, start the music and let's keep this party going."

Haley smiles and takes the microphone in hand as the music starts. She takes a glance over at her friends, who are in the group, and giggles at them.

_Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Oh Oh_

Ohhhhhhh  
Oh no no no

Out on the weekend  
out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend 

She takes one last glance at Nathan and starts to sing and dance.

_Let them in, get the lights, let party begin  
Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin  
From New York to Miami by ten  
I think I'm ready to go  
High, every time that we hit up our spot  
See everyone in line, and they payin a lot  
'Cept their payin for the night  
cuz the drinks are fixed  
But the music is free_

_You want it, you got it  
You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy  
The music is freein'  
(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend)_

The crowd is going wild. The dance came easy to all of them. Hey, even Nathan found it to be easy.

_  
This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free _

_Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)_

spoken:  
Now all my ladies,  
Move it to the front,  
show 'em what you got 

The crowd split from guys and girls, and the girls began to show off for the guys. Haley was infront of the ladies group, singing.__

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh, ooh, ooh

Fellas?  
Oh, like that 

The guys began to show off what they got, and it worked.

_  
(scratched:  
All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah  
All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah  
Oh..._

Oh, Oh (x4)

The DJ:  
_And all my ladies say (Ah, Ah)  
And all the fellas say (Ah, Ah)  
Everybody say (Ah, Ah)  
Come dance with me, ohh (Ah Ah)_

Back to Haley:  
_And they say we all  
Dance like this, we have the men in bed and off  
Till there mornin', there we go lettin off  
Tyler's droppin onto the table top  
Once again, you can shake your thang and there aint no cops_

This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three diety  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me

This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free

Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend) 

The song ended with cheering from the crowd. Haley took a bow and laughed at how great it turned out. She has never had that much fun in awhile. This whole vacation was amazing. Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into a laughing hug. Everyone laughed and congradulated her.

"Now that the party has started, let's go on some rides!" Peyton said with joy.

"I second that." Mouth said. "Let's go!"


	22. Stuck

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I'm glad you all your enjoying my story, really, I am. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone!!**

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 22: Stuck **

"Why are we back at Animal Kingdom?" Brooke whines.

"Because we can probably find a ton more stuff to do around here. Give it a second chance Brooke." Lucas explains pulling her close to him as she pouts.

"Oh, fine." She gives in.

"Brookie stop pouting." Haley turns to her.

"I'm not." She still is.

Haley laughs at this. "Yeah you are. And if you don't stop, I'm not going to get ice cream with you and Peyton tonight. Even though I promised, I can break it if you don't stop it."

Now, feeling threatened, Brooke smiles at her friend. "Better." She points to her mouth.

They all laugh. "Much, now let's go." Haley smiles and drags Brooke along with her.

"Hormonally Haley. Fun!" Peyton says sarcastically. Mouth is standing next to her. He puts his arm through hers.

"Come on, a pregnant woman is beating us." He says to everyone else left behind

"He has a point." Jake says. "Let's go. Oh, and Mouth?" Mouth turns around to Jake. "Don't steal my girlfriend again." Mouth laughs and holds his hands up in defense. A half hour later, the group is in line for Expedition Everist.

"Okay we have been in the same spot for like a half hour now. What is going on?" Peyton whines.

"I don't know. I'm about ready to step out of the line and go on another ride." Haley says frustrated.

Nathan looks up ahead at the line and notices something. "Hey, its starting to move."

Brooke looks at Lucas worried. "What's wrong babe?" He asks her.

"I don't feel so good." She says turning very pale.

"Okay, would you like me to take you back to the hotel." He looks at her concerned. She nods her head. "Look guys, I'm going to go take Brooke back to the room, she doesn't feel very good. Keep your cell phones on if we need you all or if you need us."

"Okay. Brookie feel better." Haley pouts seeing her best friend in pain. Peyton and Haley kiss Brooke on the cheek and hug her gently. "We'll miss your giddiness." Brooke laughs at this.

"I'm sorry everyone. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Maybe its from breakfast. And I didn't really eat much yesterday." Brooke says to her friends.

"That's probably it. Get some rest and call us soon." Mouth waves to them.

"Sucks." Jake and Nathan say.

"Yup, and Nate turn around. The line is moving." Peyton says to her friend.

"Almost there!" Jake says nudging Mouth. 5 minutes pass and they are in the front of the line.

"Next!" The attendant says waving the group to come forward. "Two to a seat please." The group laughs at his grumpy posture and agitated tone. Mouth sits next to some girl they knew from school, Jake and Peyton, and then Nathan and Haley. They buckled themselves in as they were told over the loud speaker.

"Enjoy the ride!" The attendant grumbles.

"Thanks!" They all say happily. The ride starts and the sound of laughter and excitement fills the air. Then suddenly the ride comes to a hult.

"What's going on?" Haley asks confused.

"Um, I don't know. The ride has stopped." Peyton explains.

"Yeah we know genius." Says a girl sitting a few rows behind them. They all turn around.

"RACHEL!" They say confused.

"Nice to see you all too." She laughs.

"What are you doing here? I thought your family sent you back to live with them." Haley asks.

"Well the family wanted to have a group vacation with our like whole family so they picked Disney World." She explains to them.

"How long have you been here?" Mouth asks.

"A week. We leave tomorrow actually." She says with a hint of sadness.

"Oh. Too bad. Brooke and Lucas just left to go to the hotel, you should stop by and visit them before you go, she doesn't feel to well."

Rachel looks concerned. "Is she pregnant?"

"No, but I am." Haley chuckles.

"Oh so Nate finally did the deed." Rachel winks at him.

"Rachel just shut up!" Haley yells.

"Wow and the hormones are going overboard eh Hales?" She smirks. Haley then turns back around in her seat and folds her arms across her chest. Nathan leans down and kisses her forehead.

"It's okay babe." He reassures her.

"No it's not. Why does she have to be here? I have actually had a great time today and she had to come and ruin it." Haley says not looking at him.

"Well you're letting her ruin it babe."

"Well its not just her. WE ARE STUCK ON THIS FREAKING RIDE AND I SEE NO ONE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" She yells toward the direction of the ride workers. Like on cue, one of the rides attendants come on the loud speaker.

"This ride is now closed until farther notice. And to the individuals on the track, we are working to fix the problem as fast as we can. We are terribly sorry." He says.

"YEAH YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!" Haley yells back.

"Baby, look at me. It's okay. I promise. They told us that they are working on the problem as fast as they can." Nathan pulls her close to him.

"I shouldn't even be on this ride. I'm pregnant." She starts to cry. Nathan begins to calm her down. Then he looks back at Jake, Peyton, and Mouth, they nod their heads saying its okay. He turns his head to Rachel and glares.

"Sorry guys." She whispers. They face her and nod.

Haley sighs. "Now what?"

"I guess we wil have to just wait." Jake shrugs.

"I guess so."


	23. Annoyance Overload

**Thanks for all the great comments!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 23: Annoyance Overload**

It has been about 2 hours and they are still stuck on the ride. It was getting dark and kind of chilly.

"This sucks." Peyton says. Her head is on Jake's shoulder while he plays Tetris on his phone.

"Yup." Mouth says from behind them. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7." Haley quietly says from the front seat. Her and Nathan have their heads positioned up to the sky, they have been looking at the stars. "When are they going to fix this? I'm really hungry." She whines, holding her stomach. Nathan kisses her forehead.

"It's okay. They can't be much longer." He tries to comfort her.

"I hope so. BECAUSE THIS SUCKS!" Rachel yells down to the workers.

"That really helps Rach." Mouth says sarcastically.

"What's up your ass?" She glares at him.

"Rachel, seriously, just shut up. We are all just as hungry and cold as you. It would probably help if you would just shut up." Mouth gives her the death stare.

Her face turns into a frown. "Sorry. I just don't know what's taking them so long. They haven't made an announcement in like I don't know, an hour and a half. I just figured they would be done by now." She explains herself.

"It's fine." They all mumble. Then everyone falls silent and retreats back to their thoughts. Silence is broken by one of the workers coming on the loud speaker.

"We have finally fixed the problem and are going to bring you all safetly down in a few minutes. So just be patient for a few more minutes and then you will be on your way. We are all sorry and are giving you all free passes to go to any of the Disney parks. Again, we are deeply sorry." He says. The crowd cheers at the fact they will be getting free passes. Just as the worker had said, a few minutes later and they were brought back down.

Nathan gives Haley a piggy-back ride out of the park so she didn't have to walk. "Thanks honey. I kinda lost feeling in my legs because of the cold weather."

"No problem babe." He says turning his head to her. Jake and Peyton walk hand in hand and Mouth and Rachel are left at the entrance, not speaking.

"So what do you wanna do?" He says to her.

"I don't know. How about you?" She asks back.

"Well there's fireworks showing tonight. Do you wanna go with me and we can find something to eat."

She smiles. "Sure. And sorry about on the ride."

"Its okay. Sorry for blowing up at you, I shouldn't have done that."

"No I deserved it. So you ready to go?" She puts her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, definitely." He mimicks her action. "And Rach?"

"Yeah."

"I've missed you." He says quietly.

"I've missed you too."

Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton have decided to ride back to the hotel, find warmer clothes, and check up on Brooke.

"I hope she's doing okay. We haven't heard from them since they left." Peyton say worried.

"I'm sure she's okay." Haley says, trying to stay positive. They reach Brooke and Lucas's hotel room and knock quietly. Lucas comes to the door and puts his finger to his mouth telling us to be quiet. Brooke is laying in bed. She seems as if she is in a sea of blankets.

"How's she doing?" Haley whispers to her best friend.

"She's being throwing up every since we got into the room. But I finally got her to go to sleep." Lucas yawns.

"Do you think it's food poisoning?" Jake asks.

"I think it is, but she's not sure. I told her I would get her some crackers and water out of the vending machine while she was asleep, but I have been afraid to leave her." He confesses.

"Do you want me to go get it?" Haley asks.

"That would be great Hales. Thanks." He says hugging her.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asks again.

"Um, I might just order room service. But just incase…" He grabs his wallet. "…here's money for like chips and a soda." He hands the money to her.

"Luke, don't worry about it, really." She says sweetly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." She says giving a light kiss to her husband and then gently closing the door.

"So what were you all doing for the past few hours?" Lucas asks.

"Stuck on a ride." They all said. Lucas chuckles.

"Really? That sucks." He says still trying to be quiet.

"Yeah. It was. But I think we are going to split off for a little bit. There's fireworks tonight over at Magic Kingdom." Nathan states.

"Okay. I think we are going to stay here." Lucas tells them. "We can just watch them from here."

"Okay. Well we are going to go change and then leave. We'll see you all tomorrow." Jake says to them.

"Tell her we love her and hope she feels better. And seriously, call us if you need us in the middle of the night." Peyton tells Lucas.

"Alright. Thanks guys." He says giving them both a hug. "Have a good time."

"Thanks. See ya." They say.

"See ya." Nathan says as they walk out the door. In the hallway, they run into Haley.

"You guys leaving?" She says, hands full of different foods.

"Yup, we'll see ya tomorrow." Jake says.

"Okay. Bye!" Haley attempts to wave.

"Night Hales!" Peyton blows her best friend a kiss. Haley laughs.

"Night!" She says back. Haley opens the door finding Lucas and Nathan standing out on the patio. She puts the variety of food on the table. Being successful in doing this action quietly, she makes her way to the patio.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Just standing here." Nathan answers.

Haley giggles. "I see that genius." Nathan playfully tickles her side. "So you'll be alright if we leave?" She asks Lucas.

"Yes mom I think I can manage." He laughs.

"Oh fine." She laughs and turns to her husband. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go change though, I'm cold." He suggests.

"Okay. See ya later Luke. Call us if you need anything."

"Alright." He mumbles.

"Tell her we hope she feels better. See ya tomorrow." Nathan tells his brother.

"I will. Thanks again Hales."

"Your welcome." And they are gone.

"I have never seen her this sick before." Lucas says to himself. He walks over to the bed and lays down beside Brooke.

"It's going to be okay baby," he whispers, "I'm right here."


	24. Scared and Cracking Jokes

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments. You all are so sweet. I think there are 5 more chapters left. No need to worry, I have already started to work on the sequel so honestly...no need to worry. Enjoy the next chapter!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 24: Scared and Cracking Jokes**

A half hour later, Brooke was sitting up in bed, wide awake. Lucas was next to her sleeping like a baby. She turned on the tv, put the volume on low so she wouldn't wake him. Just her luck, he woke up, and rather quickly too.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Lucas mumbles quickly.

"I'm fine thanks. I am kinda hungry though." She pouts.

"Already done." He walks over to where Haley put the food earlier. "Crackers and Ginger Ale?" She nods in response.

He hands it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what do you think happened?" He seems very worried.

"I don't know. I'm not sure it was the food though."

"What do you think it was then?" He asks. She looks at him intently, hoping he will get the point.

"Are you sure?"

"Only one way to find out huh?" He nods and grabs his wallet.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." She replies. Once he leaves, she sighs deeply. "What am I going to do?" She sits silently for a moment and then softly cries.

-------------Naley

"You got everything?" Haley yells to her husband who seems to be in the bathroom. She looks to the closed door and giggles. "Honey, are you okay in there?"

"Um, yeah."

"Don't tell me your pregnant too." She laughs at her own joke. Suddenly he opens the door and his face reads the words 'that wasn't funny'.

"Just a joke. Wait scratch that, what's that look for?" She puts her hands to her hips.

"It wasn't funny."

"Oh come on!!!! Let me have some humor in this."

"Okay so throughout this whole pregnancy you'll be making jokes and I'll be scared out my mind, thanks." He says turning towards their bed.

"You never told me this." She says softly.

"Sorry. I just never really saw this coming. I mean, don't get me wrong babe, I'm so happy that we get to start a family together," he sits down on the bed, "but I just don't want to end up like the ass of a father I have." He confesses. Haley walks toward her husband and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Baby." He looks up at his wife. "You will be an amazing father." She looks deeply into his eyes.

"Really?"

Her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Really." He pulls her toward him and envelopes her in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispers. She kisses his cheek.

"Don't thank me. It's true though. You are already a much better guy than Dan will ever be. So stop pouting and let's go."

He laughs. "I never thought I would hear my wife ever say that to me."

She opens the door and asks. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." He responds.

"Good because I don't want to be eating a burger all by myself." She says. Then smacks his butt and runs off down the hallway. He can hear her laughter as she runs. He then starts to run after her.

"What if I don't want a burger?" He yells to her, who is at the other end of the hallway.

She stops and shrugs her shoulders. "Too bad." And then is off running again when she sees Nathan running full speed after her. She screams when he reaches her. "Damn I hate having short legs." She laughs.

He shrugs and smiles. "Oh well. Sucks to be you." And then presses the elevator button. Her face is in complete shock. Nathan starts to laugh as he walks into the elevator.

"That hurt." She turns to him trying to act hurt.

"Aw I'm sorry. Does Haley need me to make her feel better?" He says in his baby voice. She pouts and nods her head. He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

"Good enough for you." He asks when the doors open.

"Nah." She says and then starts to walk off. He walks up beside her and then catches her by surprise with his mouth on hers.

"What about now?"

"I guess that will do…for now." She smiles and then walk hand in hand to the buses.


	25. It's Okay

**You all leave wonderful comments thank you. I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think ;)!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 25: It's Okay**

Jake and Peyton have been at the Magic Kingdom for about an hour now, still no fireworks and they haven't decided on what to eat yet. They have passed many little stands, but nothing very appetizing.

"Oh look!" Peyton points. "CANDY!"

Jake laughs at his girlfriend. "I have never heard you squeal so loud before!"

"It's the only thing that seems," she shrugs, "good to me." She laughs. They walk inside. The place is brightly painted and candy is everywhere to be seen. Tons of different flavors, colors, shapes, and sizes. It's a kids dream place.

"Ooooo, sour peaches! I haven't had these in so long." She smiles brightly at her boyfriend.

"Get some then! Can't always feel like a kid all the time, so why not get some?" He suggests.

"Okay. But I'll get a bag of them only if you get something." She says.

"Okay, let me look around. Get them and then come find me." She nods her head.

-------Naley

"That guy was so checking you out." Nathan says angrily.

"He was not!" Haley says, trying to hold in her laughter. Nathan is so protective of her. And yeah, that guy was really creepy. But it's moments like these where she loves watching him get angry over this. She loves him for it, but come on, it's pretty funny.

"Hales, he was winking at you and smiling with the three teeth that he has." He said wide-eyed. After that, she bursts out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He says annoyed.

"Because you're my husband and you're cute for protecting me. And yes I agree he was checking me out. He creeped me out." She says smiling up at her husband as they stand in line to get into the Magic Kingdom.

He chuckles. "Well I hope I don't creep you out." He wraps his arms around his petite body.

"Definitely not." She stands on her tip-toes and kisses him softly. "Ready for a night of fun?" She saying pulling away excitedly.

"If you're with me, then hell yeah!" He says making Haley clap her hands together rather excitedly.

-------Brucas

"Brooke, I'm back!" Lucas says, running into their room, with a bag in hand. He looks at Brooke on the bed. Her head is tucked underneath the covers. The sounds coming from underneath don't sound good. She sounds like she's crying. "Brooke?" He walks over and lifts the comforter off of her head. He is exposed to the face of his darling girlfriend, face full of tears. "Baby what's wrong?"

"What if I am Lucas? We aren't Nathan and Haley. We aren't married we don't live together. We are going to college in almost a month and I could be pregnant." She ends with sobs.

"Brooke, look at me. Sweetie look at me." He lifts her head to look at his. "I promise you, it will all be okay. If you are, I will be there for you every step of the way. Believe me, I'm not like Dan, I would never ever to that to you. Come here." He pulls her into a hug, trying to calm her down. Minutes pass and she finds the courage to get off of the bed.

"I can do this, I can do this." She whispers to herself. Lucas looks at her in concern.

"I'll be right here." He reassures her. She nods in response, then takes the bag from the bed and heads into the bathroom.

------Jeyton

"Okay I got gummy worms, some Gobstoppers, and some M & M's, is that good enough?" He asks playfully as they reach the counter of the candy store. Peyton laughs.

"We are such kids."

They pay for their candy and walk out hand in hand. The main street is crowded with people. Lights were lit up everywhere.

"Do you wanna go to the end of the street, hopefully there won't be as many people there?" He asks her. She looks at awe at what is in front of her. "What?" He asks amused.

She points to the huge castle in front of her. "Look. It's Cinderella's castle." She is smiling from ear to ear. Jake gives her 'the look'. "What? Okay, okay. I know everyone says, 'but your such a loner, artist who doesn't like girly things', but hey mister, sercretly, since I was little, I have always wanted to see Cinderella's castle." Peyton states.

"Really?" Jake doesn't believe her.

"Really. After the show is done, we HAVE to go over there." She demands with a smile.

"Okay, sure." He shrugs, still amused at the fact that his girlfriend wants to see the fairytale castle. He then leads her down the street to find a spot to sit.

------Naley

"Okay where can we find a good burger?" Haley says, thinking aloud. "Ooo, here's a place." Haley grabs her husbands hand and drags him to the burger place. "Oh my god I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!"

"Now that would be one funny sight!" He laughs and Haley slaps his chest. "Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Haley then turns to the menu ahead. "What sounds good to me?"

"A cow?" He suggests trying to hide his smile.

"Stop!" She giggles.

"Okay fine fine. Why don't we just get two regular cheese burgers and we can share fries. Well, that is if you want to share with me, knowing that you could eat a cow and all." He says to her playfully.

"Shut up! And yes, I can share with you. I think I can manage." Haley giggles. They make their way up to the register, order their food and drinks, and head out to find a spot to sit.

"Look, there's a bench over there. Good place?" He asks.

"Yeah sure."

-----------Brucas

"Brooke you okay?" He knocks on the bathroom door. He feels as if it has been hours since he last saw her go in there. Suddenly, she opens the door with a smile on her face.

"I don't know why I'm suddenly happy, but." She says.

"But what?" He's nervous.

"I'm pregnant!" She looks up with a small smile on her face.


	26. Just Watch The Fireworks

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the wonderfull comments. I'm glad you are enjoying it. And again, if this chapter seems small, I'm really sorry. I wrote it on Word so it seemed longer. I still hope you are enjoying this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26: Just Watch The Fireworks**

"Lucas, are you okay? You haven't said anything." Brooke sounds scared. He finally looks at her. 

"You know what? I think I'm okay with it too." He smiles at her. Brooke smiles widely and leans into Lucas to give him a hug. They stay like that for awhile. Then he whispers in her ear. "We should call my mom."

Brooke face falls. A total look of horror. "You do it. I don't want to be in the room when she screams, and in a bad way." Lucas nods in agreement and picks his phone up. He opens the door with a sigh.

"I'll be right back babe." He says to her.

She sighs. "I'll be here." Then, he closes the door.

He goes down the hallway and finds a spot by the outside balcony. His breathing is short, he's scared. He flips open his phone slowly and then dials his mother's number. It's ringing.

"Hello?" A female voice says on the other end.

"Hi Mom, it's me." He says softly.

"Lucas! Hey honey. How's Florida?" Karen asks excitedly.

"It's great." A small smile forms on his face. "But I have to tell you something?"

"Uh oh. Who did you beat up?" Karen asks concerned. Lucas laughs.

"No Mom, it's not that. Um…" He hesitates. "Brooke is pregnant." He says kind of with a question at the end, not sure how she will react. There is silence on the other end. "Before you blow up in my face, you are going to be the first person to know this, but I'm going to ask Brooke to marry me. I know it is a Nathan and Haley thing to do, but she is it for me. I love her with all my heart Mom. I will never leave her. I will take care of her forever. I will not leave this child. I am not Dan." He finishes with a huff.

"Well, um, this is sudden don't you think?" She says.

"Yeah I know. She has been throwing up all day. And um, Haley is pregnant too." He says.

"Wow. Disney is just full of babies!" She says. "Luke, are you okay with this?"

"Yes Mom, I have never been sure of anything else in my life." He smiles to himself.

"Well, then I am happy for you, both of you."

"Thank you Mom. You aren't like most moms you know that? I was afraid you were going to yell and scream like a mad women."

"Well I was. But then I trust that you will be a good husband and father to Brooke and the baby. I will support you in whatever you do in life Luke. I'm still in shock mode, but I will welcome both Brooke and the baby into this family with open arms. You have proven that you are able to take the next big step in life." She says.

"Thank you Mom."

"Now put the mother-to-be on the phone." She says happily. "And I won't say anything about the proposal." She laughs.

"I'll go get her. Thank you again Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas gets up and walks to their room. He knocks and Brooke is standing in the doorway. She gives him a questioning look.

"She wants to talk to you." He says with a smile. She takes the phone slowly and then puts it to her ear.

"Hi Karen." She says quietly.

"Hey honey. Congratulations. You seems scared? It's okay. Now that I hear both you and Haley are pregnant, I am here for anything you two need. If you just need to talk or anything, I'm here." Karen tells her cheerfully.

"Really?" Brooke starts to cry. "Because I'm really scared."

"Aw, Brooke. It's going to be okay. Both Lucas and I are here okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Karen. Every since my parents left, you have been amazing to me. Thank you." She says still sobbing.

"Don't thank me sweetie. Now I'm going to leave you two parents-to-be to enjoy the night. No worries, promise me that?"

Brooke smiles. "I promise. You're the best."

"I know." She laughs. 'Goodnight. Tell my son I said goodnight too."

"Okay I will. Goodnight Karen." And she hangs up. She turns to Lucas who is smiling.

"You okay now?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think everything is going to be just fine." She starts to cry again, but out of happiness. It was such a relief that Karen is there. That woman has such a big heart and for her to except the fact that she is pregnant is such a relief. Lucas inches closer to her and opens his arms. She walks in his hug and savours it.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She says.

In the Magic Kingdom, the celebration has started. Nathan and Haley are still sitting on the bench, Haley on his lap. First the parade and then the firworks. Jake and Peyton are sitting on the street curb, smiling from ear to ear, still enjoying their candy like little kids.

Mouth and Rachel were able to arrive before the parade started and were talking about their lives since they last saw each other. They are the kind of friends that you never let go of. Friends who stay forever.

Brooke and Lucas made their way out to the balcony right before the fireworks were about to start. Everyone was happy. Enjoying life and the moment they were all in. Life does have its struggles, but times like these, they will keep forever.

Fireworks exploded over the sky, making different colors and sounds that made the little children cheer with happiness. The group of friends, in the places they were, watched with smiles on their faces.


	27. Dude!

Thanks for the great comments. I love knowing what you all think of the story. Here's the next chapter!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 27: Dude!**

"That was cool, actually." Rachel said to Mouth. 

"Were you excepting them to be horrible or something?" Mouth laughed.

"Sort of. I'm not really into this stuff."

"So don't like acting like a kid in the Happiest Place On Earth?" Mouth raised his hands in the air.

"No, not really. Most people see me as a slut who just drinks and sleeps around. I mean well, yeah, I do that, but I never really got a chance to be a kid." She shrugs.

"Why? It's fun." He asks.

"It's not my fault, it's my parents. So when we came here, it didn't seem too exciting to me." She looks up around unhappily.

"I'm sorry Rach." He looks at her sincerely.

"It's alright. We had fun tonight and that's all that matters." She smiles at her friend.

"It sucks you have to leave tomorrow." Mouth says sadly.

"Aw is Marvin going to miss me?" She cooes at him.

"Yeah...actually." He smiles.

"Don't make it seem like a bad thing, I mean you have had this crush on me FOREVER." She jokes.

"Whatever." He laughs and guides her out of the park.

-------Naley

"Dude I'm exhausted!" Haley sighs. Nathan looks around at the crowd.

"Who are you calling dude?" He laughs.

"Shut up! Can we leave now? Not that I didn't have fun, but I'm ready to go to bed."

"Yeah, let's go." As he says that, Jake and Peyton come walking in there direction. "Hey guys! Some fireworks huh?"

"Yeah they were awesome!" Peyton says.

"We are going back to check on Brooke before we go to bed." Jake exclaims.

"Oh we should go to. I hope she's okay." Haley says sadly. They begin their walk towards the buses. Everyone's quiet, they know that Brooke rarely gets sick, so what's the reason? They arrive in record timing. With it being late at night and all, there weren't many stops to make. When they reach Brooke and Lucas's room, Nathan knocks lightly, hoping they are still up. Like on cue, Luke comes to the door, full of smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" Peyton giggles.

"Come in, we have something to tell you." He welcomes them in. Brooke is in bed and is smiling too.

"Well I'm guessing it's good news since you both are smiling, which is kinda creeping me out." Haley says to her two friends.

"Okay, so what's the news?" Jake asks. Lucas sits down beside his girlfriend and squeezes her hand.

"I'm pregnant!" She laughs. Their friends standing before them, are speechless. Mouths hanging wide open.

"Wow." They say.

Brooke pouts, "That's not the reaction Haley got when she told us. Thanks a lot guys." She huffs.

"No we don't mean that. It's just surprising, but also makes a lot of sense, because you barely ever get sick. I'm so happy for you." Peyton hugs her best friend.

"Exactly what she said." The last three laugh and mimick Peyton's actions.

"You guys really mean that?" Brooke turns to them.

"Of course. Now Jake and Peyton need to be pregnant and it will be a party of hormonal chicks!" Haley laughs. Peyton and Jake glare at her. "Just kidding. I think two hormonal girls right now is enough."

They all laugh.

"Nathan can I talk to you for a second. Outside?" Lucas leads him to the balcony and then shuts the door.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He blurts out.

"When?" His brother asks excitedly.

"Um, maybe tonight." He responds.

Nathan nods. "call your mom yet?"

"Yeah. She's okay with everything. She believe I will be a good husband and father." He explains.

"Just like me!' He laughs.

"Your not a father yet little bro."

"Neither are you. But hey, I'm happy for you, really."

"Thanks man."

Nathan pats his on the back, in their 'manly' way. "Now, we gotta go. My wife is exhausted."

"Alright. See ya man."

"See ya. Haley's you ready?" He asks his wife and she nods. Nathan turns to Brooke. "Sorry Brooke, but we're exhausted. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye guys." She waves.

"Congrats Brookie." Haley hugs her friend. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!" And Nathan and Haley leave to retreat to their room. Jake and Peyton stay a few minutes longer, joking about both pregnancies, and then they say their goodnights. Lucas and Brooke sit in silence, watching a movie on tv. Lucas turns nervously towards his girlfriend, almost fiance, well that is if she says yes.

"Brooke?" He whispers.

She turns to him, smiling. "Yeah?"

He sits up. "I love you with all my heart and I never want to be without you. And I'm not saying this just because we are having a baby together. I love you Pretty Girl. And I will until the day I die." He pauses. "Will you marry me baby?"


	28. Night Out

Thanks for the great comments. I love knowing what you all think of the story. Here's the next chapter!!!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 28: Night Out**

Brooke sits there, stunned. Everything was coming at her so fast. Not that it was a bad thing. First she finds out she's pregnant, then Karen supports them, and now the love of her life is asking her to marry him. Wow, too many surprises in one day. 

"Brooke?" Lucas asks her worried. She hasn't responded yet. Shit. She turns to him and smiles, tears fill in her eyes.

"Yes." She whispers with a smile. "Of course I will marry you baby. I love you so much." Brooke stares at him, suddenly leaps into his arms and has a fit of giggles.

"Thank god! You scared me for a second." Lucas sighs.

"Sorry." She shrugs in innocence.

They lay there together, enjoying every moment they get with each other. Lucas breaks the lovely silence and begins to laugh. Brooke looks up, hurt and confused.

"What's so funny?" She questions.

"There are now two pregnant women and we are engaged, and we are going to college in about 2 months. This all happened within 2 weeks. Its hilarious." Lucas laughs at the thought of it. Brooke thinks for a second and then bursts out laughing.

"We are one weird group of friends. Where ever we go, something weird always happens." She says between giggles. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the group will start laughing as well when we tell them we are engaged now too." Brooke and Lucas lay on their bed, in the darkness, sharing their favorite moments about the trip. Talks of the future leads to a slow approaching silence. There are still so many questions about the future. It's just the matter of getting them answered.

The next day Brooke and Lucas meet the rest of the group for breakfast. They break their news of being engaged and their reactions are not what they had expected. But the rest of the group all saw it coming and laughed in relief.

"Thank god you finally did it. I thought I was going to have to beat you until you finally asked her." Nathan laughed at his older brother.

"Shut up! I told you last night I was going to do it." Lucas shoves his brother in the side.

"Ow! Dude that hurt!" Nathan whines.

"Babe. Chill." Haley laughs at her husband and then turns to her two best friends. "I'm happy for you two. But I gotta say, we are one weird group of friends!" And they sit there laughing, enjoying each others company.

Throughout the day, they hung out by the pool and the girls decide they want to go their separate ways from the boys tonight. The boys were hurt at the thought of leaving their loved ones, but they realized it was a good idea and agreed. Oh the thoughts of what the night will bring!

Haley struggled with finding something to wear. Nothing seemed to look right in her eyes. Her clothes scattered across the floor. Nathan walks out of the bathroom and gasps.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Nathan questions.

"I can't find ANYTHING to wear!" She explains, frustrated.

"You have plenty of clothes. You basically packed the whole closet." He chuckled at the sight around him.

"I did not Nathan Royal Scott." She glares at him. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine, maybe half." She whispers and slumps down in her place. "I don't want to leave here." She confesses. Nathan walks over to her and sits down. He grabs her face to look at him.

"I don't want to either. But we can't stay here forever." He tells her.

"Yes we can." She pouts.

"Aw babe. Things will be fine when we go back. I promise you. Okay?" She nods her head and leans into his embrace.

"I know you won't like doing this but, can you help me clean this up and pick something out to wear?" She asks with a bit of hesitation in her voice. Haley studies his face, looking for an answer curiously.

"Sure." He shrugs with a smile. "Only, if I get a kiss."

"Anything for you." She leans in and presses her lips against his. They share a passionate kiss that could never end, but sadly they parted. "But now, Mr. Scott, you have to help me!" She laughs and grabs his hand to get up.

Within a good half hour, Haley was dressed in a beautiful white sundress that fit her curves perfectly. Her hair was down in soft curls and she had a small amount of makeup on. Haley walks slowly out of the bathroom, that has been off limits from her husband. She steps out and Nathan turns his head to notice his beautiful wife standing in front of him.

"Hales, you look… beautiful." He looks at her in awe.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek and sits on his lap. Nathan is looking at her with loving eyes. His wife. All his. "The girls and I have decided to dress up and go to Epcot. What did you boys decide to do?" She asks.

Nathan shakes out of his daze on his wife and answers. "Um, I think we are going to Epcot too actually."

Haley looks at him disappointed. "Damn, then that means I have to see you then right?" Nathan's face drops. "Kidding! Aw babe, I would never say that" She says between giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" He mumbles, holding back a smile.

"Shut up! You know you love me. I am carrying your child." Haley says grabbing her bag.

"Yes, and I am very happy that you are." He stands up and grabs her hand. "I love you honey."

"I love you too. Now let's go. It's our last night, we shouldn't waste a minute!" She giggles and they head out the door.

The bus ride there was filled with laughter of many shared memories on the trip. They are agreed it was going to be tough when they leave tomorrow. But why not make the best of it right? When the bus stopped at Epcot they all said their 'See ya later's, but Lucas and Brooke had a tough time with that. Talk about a couple that just got engaged less than 24 hours earlier and they don't want to be seperated. Haley and Peyton had to drag her away from him. Then they seperated into different directions.

"So, Brooke, you mean to tell me that in fifth grade, you were kissed by the classes geek?" Haley asked her, fully amused.

"Yes." She notices the looks she is getting. "Hey, it was on a dare!"

"I doubt that!" Peyton laughs and begins walking the bridge.

"Hey, it's the truth. Well kinda." She hesitates. "Okay, fine. I thought he was cute."

"She confesses!" Haley points.

"Dude, he was not cute!" Peyton laughs.

"Well I thought he was." Brooke defends herself.

"Brooke? He is the total opposite of your type. He had a major beyond major problem with his acne, snot came out of his nose when he laughed, and he everytime he got a question right in class, he was sing showtones. One's that are in a different language." Peyton points out.

"Well yeah that was kinda weird. But he was….nice…I guess." Brooke shrugs.

Haley giggles. "Well you were the most popular girl in class, I bet he would have done more than kiss you if he had the chance."

"Ew Haley!" Brooke begins to chase her. "You are so gross!"

"Hey I'm not the one who kissed him!" Haley giggles.

"I'm still in shock that one, you didn't tell me, and two, that you actually kissed him." Peyton says, watching her friends run around. Brooke gives up trying to catch Haley and stops to catch her breath.

"Can we please drop this subject? Or I will start talking about the sex that you had with Nathan, Peyton." Brooke looks between her to friends.

"If you do, I'm not ever talking to you again." Haley glares at Brooke.

"Okay, drop the death glares, both of you. Promise to drop the subject?" She asks them.

"Promise." They both say.

"Thank you." Brooke sighs with relief. "I hate reliving the past."

"Then let's think about the future." Peyton eyes them both. "Ice cream anyone?"

"I'll race you!" Haley says. "Actually, on second thought, let's just walk, we don't need two pregnant women getting injured." Haley laughs and nudges Brooke in the arm.

"Deal!" Peyton says, linking arms with them. She then looks in the distance. "Ooo Gelato!" Peyton yells. "Score!" They reach the gelato stand and pick out their flavors. Within minutes, Haley finishes hers.

"Where did it go?" Brooke giggles at Haley while putting a spoonful into her mouth.

"Shut up! I was hungry!" Haley laughs. In the distance, she hears music. "What song is that?"

"Um, it sounds like John Mayer." Peyton states absent-mindedly.

"What?! I love him. Let's go." Haley gets up and literally holts her friends out of their seats.

"Haley! Wait! Slow down girlie!" Brooke screams.

"Oh my god! It's my favorite song!" She sqweals. Suddenly, the girls hear the lyrics clearly. The song was Love Song For No One. "Let's dance! It's our last night, let's make it the best!" Haley starts to sway to the music. Brooke and Peyton took one glance at each other and then happily joined their best friend.

_Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it_

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here

Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here

I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here 

As on cue, their men were standing only feet away, smiling at the sight in front of them. How in love can you get?__

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me 

Haley walked up to Nathan and whispered in his ear. "You are more than good for me." Nathan looked at her and smiled. He leaned in slowly and kissed her with all the love that he felt for her.


	29. Leaving

**Thanks to everyone for your wonderful comments. I really enjoyed reading them throughout this story. This is the final chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Look for the sequel called "Love Song For No One" I will post it soon!**

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 29: Leaving**

"Honey, what time do we have to be downstairs for the bus?" Nathan yells to his wife from the bathroom. 

Haley quietly chuckles to herself. Nathan, her slob of a husband, is rushing to pack up his things. That was probably the third time he asked her today on what time the bus leaves.

"Nate, stop rushing, we have like 4 hours." Haley tries to hide her amusement. Then there is a pause. "Nathan are you okay?" She peaks around the corner in the bathroom. She looks at him and sees the look on his face. "What?"

"4 hours?" Haley nods. "Then why am I rushing?" He laughs at himself.

"I don't know. I told you twice this morning what time it was that we had to leave and here you are being, well not normal, and packing."

Nathan notices his wife's smirk and walks out the room. "Shut up! I just wanted to get things done." He playfully pouts.

"Well, now I know I don't have to pack up your things too. Thanks sweetie." She pecks his cheek. "So, now that it is," looks at her watch, "around noon, we have to be at the bus at 3:45ish. Okay?" 

"Yeah, but what are the plans for the rest of the time here?" He asks curiously.

"Um, I was actually thinking of something for all of us to do together. But I have to do it on my own. Well the first part at least. How about we finish packing and everything and you tell the rest to um," Haley pauses to think of the perfect place, "at Epcot. You all decide on a place together and we will meet there in an hour. Sound good."

Nathan looks intently into his wife's eyes, trying to figure out what she is up to. Seconds pass, he can't figure it out. Weird, he thought, he usually can read her so well

"Yeah, sure." He nods in agreement.

She squeals with excitement, pulls him into a bear hug, and gives him a sweet kiss. "Thanks babe. Let me finish up here real quick and then I will be on my way." Haley begins to scurry around the hotel room to pack up her things. This leaves Nathan standing there, at a lose.

"I feel like I am having an out-of-body experience, where I am looking at myself like I am very strange because I packed my things up before my wife." Nathan mutters.

From across the room, Haley is done packing and bursts into laughter. "Yeah, you are strange for even saying that, with a serious face I might add." Nathan stares at her, not laughing. "Hey, it was funny."

"And?" Nathan folds his arms across his chest, not liking the teasing.

"I love you?" She pouts, questioning what he will do next.

"Yeah, yeah, go do your surprise." He smiles and shoos her out the door. Suddenly she turns and smiles.

"Okay, but you're still weird." And runs off. Nathan watches her giggle down the hallway. He loves how they can tease each other and still not take it personally. Well that might change soon, with having a baby and all. Mood swings. And he has no idea when they will start.

He closes the door, grabs his wallet and phone, and heads to tell the gang.

Meanwhile, Haley catches the bus just in time, and heads to the Magic Kingdom. Although, she knows that in any park in Disney World, anyone can find what she is looking for. But Magic Kingdom has that magical feel to it, it all seemed right.

She hops off the bus about ten minutes later and begins to look for the right place gift shop. Yeah, they might be all the same, but it's all about finding the perfect gift.

This "gift" idea came to her that morning. She was awake before Nathan and she laid in bed thinking of the right way to end this journey. Could it be to get everyone Mickey hats with their names on the back? Or maybe to get everyone stuffed animals of their favorite Disney characters? Yeah, they were cute ideas, but then she thought of something ten times better.

Right after getting off the bus, Nathan called. He said that they would be meeting at the Canada Pavilion. He also told her that she didn't have to worry about getting back to take the bags downstairs for the ride to the airport; they all took care of it. She thanked him and told him she would be there soon.

Haley walked and walked to different gift shops, looking for the perfect one. Then finally, she found it. She laughed with excitement and made her way with to the cashier. She thanked the sales clerk and made her way back to the buses.

She made it to Epcot, excited to see her friends and husband. It seemed like it took forever to get to Canada, it literally felt like she was walking to the actual country. After walking for what seemed like miles, she made it and greeted her friends.

"So Nathan told us you had a surprise for all of us?" Brooke said to Haley, excitement filling her voice.

"Yeah. I came up with the idea this morning. So I went to a gift shop and bought us this." She reached into the bag and pulled out a journal. "When can write in it tonight and then add pictures of our trip. And then eventually, after college is done, we can come back here with our kids," she nudges Brooke playfully, "and enjoy the vacation all over again."

Haley looks around at her friends and can see both sadness and happiness in their eyes. Sadness for the trip ending. Happiness about looking forward to the future.

"Great idea Hales." Jake tells her with a gentle smile on his face.

"I definitely agree. So we all promise to do this?" Lucas asks to his friends.

"Promise." They say.

"Well good." Haley giggles.

Nathan looks at everyone and smiles. "Now that we have a little time left before we leave, how about we ride just a few more rides? What do ya say?"

"I say, let's go for it!" Peyton says happily.

And they do just that, are with each other, laugh, ride the rides they love. But then there is a time, when they, sadly, headed back to the hotel to leave.

The bus is loaded with luggage and the people accompanying them. The group notices their classmates and remembered that they were there as well. It seemed like during the whole trip, no one was there except them. They all had smiling faces with tanned bodies. Anxious and nervous to get back to the real world and start college.

Two babies are on their way and it seems both exhilarating and scary. And then there will be a wedding. There is so much to look forward to in such little time.

Haley looks to the person sitting to her right and smiles. Nathan is the one for her and nothing will ever change that. She sighs and puts her hand into her carry-on and finds the journal. Finding a pen, she begins to write.

_This trip has been beyond amazing. I am pregnant and married to the man of my dreams; there is nothing else (well that I can think of) that will make me happy. Who knew this would all happen to me at the age of 18? Don't get me wrong, I love it, but still it feels so surreal. _

_Being here has showed me how to have fun again. I have been so hung up on school and being successful for years, I finally got the chance to do what I wanted. I have never been happier. I look over at the man next to me, my husband, and I know everything will be okay. I got this gift for all of us. Giving us a reason to come back, maybe as changed people, maybe not. But who knows what will happen, right? All I know is that I loved my time here, I love my husband, my child who is growing as the days pass, my best friends. I'm sad to be leaving, but I am looking forward to coming back. _

_-Tutor Mommy _

Haley closes the book and passes it to her husband.

_WOW! This trip was better than I thought it would be. I'm not one for acting like a kid, but now I am. This place really helped to me find out what I was missing as a kid. With Dan and basketball, I never really got a chance to just have fun. Now that we are heading down these _ _Florida__ roads, back to the airport, I am sad to be going. I don't think I have seen Haley smile this much. I missed it. But with the baby coming and everything, who knows what expression or attitude will come. I can definitely say this is the best trip ever. I love my wife and my friends for making this so special. The bus has stopped now, so I guess it is time to hand it off to the next person. Can't wait to come back here with everyone again, with just two additions. _

_-Natey boy _

Nathan looks up from the book, closes it, and stands to walk off the bus. They all gather off the bus, make their way to check in, leave their bags, and head to their gate. Their gate that leaves them between a world they have loved these past two weeks and to going back home to reality.

"Hey Lucas, you're next!" Nathan hands the book to Lucas and they sit to relax before they have to leave. Lucas thanks his brother and takes out a pen. He sighs deeply and begins to write.

_What a place to come to when you want to be a kid right? I don't know why our group of friends are so strange. I mean, Nathan and Haley are married and pregnant at 18. Brooke and I are now engaged and pregnant. And there's the lovey dovey couple Jake and Peyton, who keep us all sane. _

_Seriously, we all had a blast here and I can't wait to come back. Hopefully when we come back, it will be like time never passed by. _

_-Future husband & father _

Lucas smiles to himself and then hears the flight attendant come through the loud speaker, telling them that the plane is ready to board.

"Ready?" Peyton asks with a frown.

They all look at each other. "No, but we have to, right?" Jake mutters.

"Unfortunately." Nathan shrugs. "Come on, back to the real world." And they make their way on to the plane. Taking them back to a place they are so familiar with, but then again, don't want to return to. Seats are taken and the plane takes off. Lucas pats Jake on the shoulder, handing him the journal.

_I think this trip helped my relationship with Peyton. Most of our relationship has been so serious because of the situation with Jenny and her mother, but now we can be both serious and be able to have fun. We are still young, so why not? Although I am a father to an amazing daughter, there's no reason why I can't still be a teenager every once in awhile. Yeah, with college coming up, it will be hard, but bring on the hardships. If I can deal with Jenny's mother, I think I can deal with college. I hope to marry Peyton one day. Not now though. Even though she has been the mother figure that Jenny needs, I don't want to be like Nathan and Haley. Not that they are a horrible couple. But I plan to wait for awhile. And I'm sure she feels the same. I know her like the back of my hand and I love that. _

_But in conclusion, this trip really let me feel free for once. I can't wait to come back and be able to feel like that again. _

_-Jakey-poo (Peyton told me to write that…yes I still love her, but the nickname?) _

He smirks at his last sentence and hands the book to Peyton. Two more to go.

_What a trip, huh? Pregnancies and proposals. And I am happy to say that those have nothing to do with me and Jake. Ha-ha. But I am happy for my friends; it's just not something I want right now. All I need is the person sitting next to me right now, Jake. If I have him, I will be set for life. Maybe one day that will be Jake and I, and I'm okay with waiting. _

_Overall, this trip was more than I imagined. Fun, laughter, pranks; all the good stuff. I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_-Emo-girly girl _

Last, but not least, there's Brooke. She is handed the book from her best friend in front of her, and tries to think of the best thing to write.

_This trip has changed my life. I have come from preppy cheerleader to mommy and wife to be. And I'm surprised I'm not scared yet. I'm really excited to start my life completely with Lucas and have a child with him. I don't compare our relationship to Nathan and Haley at all. And that's how it should be. We are our own and nothing else matters. _

_I will never forget this place. Our awesome prank we played on the boys, late night talks and partying, Haley singing to our whole school, the annoying rides that we laughed our way through, the alone time me and Lucas spent together, finding out I was pregnant, becoming engaged, and being with the people I love. Thanks to Hales for thinking of this and making us promise that we will all come back here, together. _

_-Cheery – Wife & Mommy to be _

The plane lands in scheduled time and the air is filled with tiredness. Back in Tree Hill and it's time to get ready for college. There is no doubt that they will face obstacles over the years, but who cares right? Life is truly beautiful.


End file.
